The Mysterious Melody
by Idol Princess
Summary: A mysterious girl joins the Black Order and akumas start acting up. Even the Noahs are on the move! What on earth could be happening? Does all of this have a connection? Tomboy!OC story better than summary - gets way better in later chaps! ON HIATUS AND TO BE REWRITTEN
1. New Meetings

**D. Gray-Man (original by Katsura Hoshino)**

Chapter 1

New Meetings

A piece of paper flew through the wind like a bird before settling on the ground. A rustling noise sounded as a young girl with long dark hair and eyes and beautiful light tan skin landed on the ground from up in a tree.

"Damn. I dropped it again." Her voice sounded throughout the area as she walked toward what she had dropped. The girl picked up the paper and turned it over revealing an old faded photo of three people: two children and a man. The girl smiled and was about to put the photo in pocket when a loud noise came from the small town ahead.

"It can't be! I swore I already checked everywhere!" The girl ran toward the town irritated by her own carelessness. She immediately ran from the forest and into the loud streets passing the screaming people running the opposite direction until she finally reached the source of the noise...

"Akuma! Damn it! How many are there? Huh?" A loud shout followed by some fighting sounds rang in the street like a loud bell and smoke was everywhere. The girl coughed as she climbed a tall tree to get onto the roof of a nearby building so she could look around and try to figure where it came from. She made sure she was hidden from the akumas' view while searching.

"Who is over there?" The smoke surrounding the scene slowly cleared away like a cloud floating through the sky. Before she could take a look at the person-or people-who were below, a figure in black shot high into the air attacking the akuma just above with-what looked like a hammer. The person landed the roof of the building next to hers.

The figure was a young handsome boy. He had longish red hair with a headband and whore an eye patch over his right eye along with an orange scarf around his neck. The girl smirked when she noticed a certain symbol on his long black coat that completed the rest of his outfit.

_'That symbol... It belongs to the Black Order... I see…' _She smiled,_ 'So this boy... He's an Exorcist... Interesting…'_ The curious girl decided to watch for a little longer, wanting to know if he was alone and what he was doing here-surely exorcists have more important things to take care of...

The boy smiled and the black hammer that he used to attack the akuma shrank in hand before then he put it away. A shout came from below; it was a girl's voice. _'So he isn't alone...' _The girl continued to watch while hiding in the shadows.

Another figure appeared and landed next to the boy. The person was a young teenage girl wearing a similar black outfit that the boy was wearing with the same symbol; the only difference was that she had a skirt. She had long dark emerald hair put up in pigtails and wore black boots. The girl was also an Exorcist according to what she was wearing. The Exorcist girl walked up to the boy, smiling.

"That's the last of them! Nice work, Lavi!" The girl smiled again before continuing, "We should get back to the others and find out why so many akuma showed up at this small town."

Lavi nodded and smiled. "Got it, Lenalee. But afterwards, I'm taking a nap!"

Lenalee giggled before nodding and continued talking with Lavi when something landed by Lavi's foot...

The girl's old faded photo flew out of her hand and landed by Lavi's feet! _'Dang! I forgot to put that in my pocket! Now I have to get it back!'_ The girl jumped over the small distance that separated the two buildings and ran over to Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi bent over to pick up the paper when he noticed a beautiful young teenage girl running toward him. "**Strike!** She's so pretty! And she is just my type too!" Lavi's eyes shined as the girl got closer and Lenalee simply rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me Exorcists..." The girl was panting after running so fast so she took a breath before finishing. "Can I have that back please?" She pointed to the photo that Lavi held in his hands.

Lavi looked at the paper and turned it over noticing the picture of the people. "Is this your family? Here..." Lavi grasped the girl's soft hands and gently placed the old photo in it.

The girl gave a small gentle and loving smile. "Yea. Something likes that..." She held the photo close to her chest before putting it safe inside her pocket. "Thank you." She smiled again.

Lavi leaned close to her. "You have a beautiful smile. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

The young girl blushed and took a step back. "T-thank you... um... Might I ask what your names are?"

Lenalee laughed and pulled Lavi back. "Forgive our rudeness! My name Lenalee Lee and this strange guy here is Lavi!" The dark greenish black haired girl smiled.

"Hey! What do exactly you mean by strange?"

"Exactly what I said! You're strange!"

"I heard but what is that supposed to mean?"

"How can you NOT be strange? You hit on a girl you don't even know!"

"Well that's not anything new!"

Lenalee was just about to reply when they were interrupted by a certain girl bursting into laughter. They looked over to see the teenage girl cracking up laughing.

"Ummm? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked walking next to the girl.

The girl calmed down before speaking. "Yeah. I'm okay. You guy are so hilarious! It's nice to meet you!" The girl reached her hand out and Lenalee politely shook it.

"Lenalee! As much as I hate to, we have to get back to the others!" Lavi walked over to the girl grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Have a nice day!" Lavi and Lenalee started to walk away when the girl stopped them.

"Hold on! I want you to take me with you!" The girl said blushing from when Lavi kissed the back of her hand.

There was a long silent pause...

"HUH?"

Lenalee and Lavi stared at the blushing girl confused and shocked...

"Why do you want to come with us? You are aware that we're Exorcists, so why?" Lenalee asked the girl while Lavi still had a shocked look on his face.

The girl smiled and held up three fingers. Lavi and Lenalee looked at her confused all over again.

"Three?"

The young girl nodded. "That's right. Three reasons: First reason is because I want to do something about the akuma. Second reason is that I want to help save people. Third reason is that I know that going to the Black Order will help me find someone that I have been looking for, for a long time now." She smiled confidently.

Lavi blushed. "She's so cute! Can we take her? Please Lenalee?" Lavi asked, or rather, begged his female Exorcist friend.

"Well... I don't know... We can ask Brother when we get back. He is the one that can let you join. Not me." Lenalee said turning away. "We better be heading back so you can come with us if you really want to."

Lavi nodded. Then he pulled out his hammer and held out his other hand. "I will help you down, Miss. By the way, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and took his hand. They went high in the air on his giant extended hammer. "My name? Well it's…

A harsh ominous wind gusted between preventing the young girl to finish. The air calmed itself once more as she finally announced her name.

Melody…"

* * *

><p><strong>oook... so as u can see trouble w chara personalities... i have been working on this 4 awhile when i decided to put it on here and honestly the story itself is a little rushed cuz i _dislike_ boring chaps so when a informational chap comes it will be (most likely) stupidly dramatic which always makes me laugh! this story was actually born from a weird dream my cousin Jale and i had put together but lets not get into that ok? MELODY BELONGS TO ME!^^ Reviews = motivation^^**

**~Your passion will distroy you...~**


	2. The Exorcists

Chapter 2

The Exorcists

A gust of wind swirled around Melody and Lavi like a tornado as they quickly yet easily landed on the ground. Lenalee landed right next to them with a thump. Melody looked around to see a few destroyed buildings along with gravel and dirt everywhere. Everything was a mess and it was all thanks to those annoying akuma! The sound of rocks moving came from down the street in the smoke that was almost cleared away. Melody turned at the occurring sound to see some other people heading in their direction. Lavi waved at the approaching figures. Lenalee smiled and nodded at Melody letting her know that these people were not the enemies. The moment Melody was able to take a good look at them, she noticed the black outfits a few were wearing and that they were accompanied by a few who were wearing tanish coats.

_'These guys are also Exorcists and I'm guessing that the guys in tan are the finders...'_ Melody thought as she watched Lavi and Lenalee run across the rocky ground toward their friends with deep interest.

Lavi walked up to a young good looking Exorcist that looked like a samurai. He had long dark navy hair pulled up in a single pony and had a long black sword at his side. Melody noticed the serious look that the samurai had.

"Hey Yuu!" Lavi smiled and placed a hand on the boy's broad shoulders. "Nice work!"

The samurai raised a fist in the air and bonked Lavi on the head. "I told you to not call me that! Call me Kanda!"

Melody recoiled at Kanda's sudden yelling and watched as Lavi rubbed his head and continued to smile.

"More importantly did Shortstack head back already? I want to talk to him and Komui about that girl over there." Lavi pointed toward Melody who was waiting quietly for Lavi and Lenalee to tell her what to do.

Melody looked at Lavi and Kanda wondering who this shortstack person was.

Kanda nodded still slightly annoyed. "The Beansprout just left. Who is the girl?"

"Don't tell me it is another one of those girls that you hit on in the streets everyday, Lavi?" an unknown voice asked.

The voice belonged to the tall Exorcist that was conversing with Lenalee. He had black hair and his bangs had snowy white streak. His eyes were a yellowish color and his teeth were sharp fangs. He reminded Melody of a vampire which only made him seem that much cooler to her.

"Krory, how could you say such a thing? Of course she isn't! Do you really think that's what I'm like?" Lavi gave everyone the innocent look while everyone just sweat dropped.

One of the finders looked at Melody carefully. "Then who is this girl? What does she want?"

Lenalee spoke up this time and placed her hand on Melody's shoulder. "This girl's name is Melody and she wants to join the Order!"

A short old man with his gray hair in the shape of a question mark walked over and examined the girl. "You will have to talk to Chief Komui about this matter. What do you plan to be when you get to the Order, little girl?"

Before Melody could reply, Lavi beat her to it. "Oi! Old panda! Melody has a name you know!"

**BAM!**

"Don't call me 'old panda'! Besides you should be the last one to say that since you don't call your _BEST_ friend by his own name!" The elder Exorcist hit Lavi's head again.

Lenalee pondered this for a moment while Lavi rubbed he head. "Now that I think about it Bookman has a point..."

Krory nodded. "That goes for Kanda as well!"

_"That Beansprout and I are __nowhere__ near friends!"_ Kanda practically growled all pissed off just by the thought of this boy.

Melody stood there trying to figure out how this nice friendly people ended up arguing amongst themselves. _'Who is boy they keep bringing up?' _She pondered for a bit before turning her attention to the Exorcists in front her. The sight of them made her think of children fighting over a toy. She remembered fighting with the boy in her photo every now and then... Melody smiled softly. _'These people... They are really close aren't they? I kinda envy them'_

"Actually, I think you are pretty fond of him! Aren't you, Kanda? You think of him like a brother!" Lenalee giggled.

Kanda was absolutely pissed now. _"That's all in your head, Lenalee!"_

Krory walked over to Kanda. "I actually agree her." Everyone laughed and nodded, giving Kanda a hard time was not the brightest idea but they agreed with Lenalee ten-fold. He would have attacked the boy if he didn't care about him then again who knows. However, before they could say anymore there was a shout.

"An Exorcist!"

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to the origin of the shout. They all found themselves looking at Melody.

"What?" Lavi and Kanda asked in unison. Both looked right at the young teenage girl staring at her with a look that made her seem like she was insane or something.

"You asked me what I what to be when I get to the Black Order and I just told you. I want to be an Exorcist!" Melody said looking from one shocked and confused pair of eyes to next before stopping at Kanda and Lavi. Melody then turned to the Bookman. "There is my answer..."

Lavi walked next to her and looked at her. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Melody."

Kanda nodded in agreement but still feeling very pissed. "You would have to be an Innocence user to be able to become an Exorcist."

Melody looked at them confused. "Did I not tell you?"

Bookman raised an eyebrow. "Tell us what?"

Melody smiled. "I am an Innocence user!"

_'Actually there is more to it then that but I think won't tell them that just yet!'_ Melody giggled quietly.

There was a long silence.…

"I will become an Exorcist!"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah thats right kanda talks more get used to it! if anyone has any certain pairings in mind now would be the time to start saying so! is there a yaoi pairing? does Melody fall in love with one of them? keep in mind that the Noahs show up later! (they can't <em>not<em> be in this story if u get what im saying) lol btw i love cliffhangers so u will see them from time to time *evil grin* suffer the ultimate pain! XD**

**~Your passion will distroy you~**


	3. The Black Order

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks and dreams_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ (scene change or time jump)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Black Order

Then morning sun peeked over the hill and the clouds overhead had a lovely pink and purple color. The sun's bright and gentle rays shone on a large building and the group of approaching people. The group was Melody and the Exorcists as they arrived at the Black Order's front gate.

The gate was huge reaching over 7 yards high and had a dark gray color. Then in middle is what looked like a large face of a man. Melody stared at it in awe as it appeared to be scanning them.

Lavi stepped forward a bit. "We're back! We also brought a special guest! Then we need to talk about the mission!" Lavi gave his usual smile and gestured to Melody. "Don't worry she is not dangerous." The boy gave a small laugh.

A voice sounded from overhead. "Lavi, are you telling the truth? That she isn't a just random girl that you asked out?"

Lavi acted as if he had just been offended. "Is that what everyone really thinks of me?"

The voice replied. "Well..."

Lenalee and Melody burst into laughter breaking the slow oncoming silence. The others stared at them for awhile before realizing exactly what they were laughing about. Just yesterday someone, that being Krory, said the _same exact _thing! After realizing this, the others all starting laughing, well almost everyone... Bookman didn't do anything really and Kanda stood there showing sign of laughter or any other emotion at that. He watched the others laugh as if they went insane and sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand?" Kanda said looking slightly annoyed.

Bookman gave a small nod. "Yes, we should be figuring out what to do about Melody and the akuma that were at the small town today."

Everyone collected themselves and whispered to each other in agreement and about the akuma. Time won't stop and the akuma won't either so they had no time to waste but there also wasn't any real reason to rush since the Earl hasn't made any big moves yet.

The voice overhead sounded again. "Ummmm... If you don't mind..."

After calming down Melody took a large step forward toward the oversized gate surrounding the Black Order. "Hi! My name is Melody. I'm 14 turning 15 in two weeks. I'm an Innocence user and I want to become an Exorcist!"

"You have to discuss that with Chief Komui..." the voice replied simply.

Melody was starting to get annoyed. _'Just who the heck is this Komui person they keep bringing up anyway?' _She stared at the wall out of irritation before speaking up. "I think I know that! That's the whole reason why I'm here! If you let me inside I can talk to this Komui-san!"

"Calm down! I will open the gate for you." With this being said the gate slowly opened letting the group enter.

Melody slowly walked behind the others and looked around as they entered the large mysterious building. She took in her new surroundings as she walked when a thought hit her. Melody stopped walking for a moment to examine her clothing.

Her clothes were worn and dirty from all her fights recently. She wore black shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt which were now all tattered, worn, and had many holes. Her lovely long hair was a mess and her soft skin was covered in scratches and dirt. Melody became depressed and sighed. _'Damn! I had just bought these too!'_

The others had stopped walking once the realized Melody wasn't with them. They looked around and finally found her looking at her messy clothes.

Melody looked up at them and gave a smile. "Hey, do you think I can borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, I think that's a good idea! Maybe you should take a shower too." Lenalee smiled and walked over to Melody. "You guys go on ahead. We will catch up in a minute. We can talk to Brother after we finish up." The female Exorcist escorted the messy teenager away.

"Okay."

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and the others walked toward the Science Department where Komui would be working. Upon entering the find Komui sound asleep on the couch.

"He is skipping work again..." a familiar voice said. "But he overworked himself yesterday after hearing that Lenalee was coming back today so I guess it's understandable."

"I see. We might as well let him sleep until Melody and Lenalee come back." Lavi leaned against the wall.

Krory looked around. "By the way Reever, is Allen here?"

The man shook his head. "Allen and Miranda went on a small mission this morning. They will most likely be back tonight."

"Well, he missed his chance to meet a new cute Exorcist." Lavi laughed.

"She isn't an Exorcist yet, Lavi." Bookman stated.

Lavi shrugged. "Not **yet**, old man..."

Bookman kicked Lavi in the face sending him flying until he landed right onto Kanda. "Don't call me that!"

Lavi sat up. "Man that hurt! Thank you, Yuu!"

Kanda, being very pissed, pushed Lavi off of him and started yelling at him. They continued laughing and talking while awaiting the females' arrival. While this was all going on, Komui was still fast asleep…

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Meanwhile back with the girls, Melody had just finished cleaning up and getting dressed when Lenalee entered the room with some coffee. "Thank you, Lenalee-chan, for the clothes!"

Lenalee giggled. "Just call me Lenalee. You're welcome and the clothes look great you!"

Melody was wearing a black Exorcist outfit similar to Lenalee's. Around her neck was a necklace with a single blue flower as a charm. Also there was a charm braclet hooked around her wrist.

Melody smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Yay!"

"Why are you so happy? Could it be that you want to impress Lavi or someone else?" Lenalee giggled.

Melody blushed. "W-where'd you get that idea?"

"No reason really; I was just curious. By the way, Melody, that necklace you're wearing... Do you keep on all the time, because I didn't see you take it off? Is it from someone important? I don't mean to pry or anything! Sorry!" Lenalee went over to the dresser, opened the drawer and looked inside.

Melody smiled softly as if she were remembering a wonderful distant memory. "Yes actually... The chain is from my elder brother from when I was still a very little girl and the flower is from a boy that is important to me."

Lenalee remembered the photo of the three people. "Could that boy be the one in that old photo of yours?"

"Yes..."

"I see. So, is your brother?" Lenalee found some ponytails and motioned for Melody to sit down so she could do her hair.

Melody sat in the chair before answering. "Not exactly. You see, he and his father adopted me. My family was killed by akuma but there is a possibility that my brother is still alive..." A small tear ran down her left cheek and it didn't go unnoticed by Lenalee.

Lenalee hugged her crying friend. "Calm down. You 'have to talk about it to me or anyone else for that matter. I will be right here if you want to talk though. Now, I'm going to do your hair so please sit still."

The room grew silent as Lenalee finished putting up Melody's smooth long dark hair. "There! How's that?" Melody's hair was put up in two pigtails just like Lenalee's.

"Thank you, Lenalee! I love it!" Melody stood up and hugged her. "Thank you for everything!"

"No problem. Now let's catch up with the others!" Lenalee grabbed the coffee and headed toward the door.

"Okay!"

On their way to where Komui and the others were Melody asked her new friend if she knew who was the one speaking to them at the gate earlier that morning.

"That was mostly likely Reever. He is the section leader of the Science Department." Lenalee answered smiling.

Melody noticed that Lenalee was still carrying the coffee that she brought into the room earlier. "Who's the coffee for?"

Lenalee smiled. "It's for my brother!"

"How nice of you!"

Lenalee simply laughed.

They walked quietly the rest of the way finally reaching the department. Lenalee knocked then opened the door and the two of them entered. The two of entered the room to find that the place was a mess, not that wasn't anything new. They found the others talking to people in lab coats. Lenalee set the coffee on a nearby table and Melody hid behind Lenalee out of shyness of meeting so many new people at once. She did it before but that was she felt confident at the time.

Lavi noticed the girls' presence and looked over. "Hey, welcome back! Your brother is sleeping. Is that Melody behind you?"

"Huh?" Lenalee looked behind her to see Melody.

Lavi walked over leaving everyone to watch what he was doing. He stepped in front of Melody and blushed. The very first thought that came to his mind was how cute she looked in the Exorcist outfit. He held out his hand toward the girl. The girl placed her hand in his and he pulled her out from behind Lenalee.

"I'd like you all to meet each other!" He smiled the whispered in Melody's ear. "It's okay; there is no need to be shy..."

Melody faced toward the unfamiliar faces of the people in front of her and gave a small curtsey. "My name is Melody and I want to join the Black Order and become an Exorcist!"

There was a small laugh. "You're very polite, aren't you? It's nice to meet you!"

"That voice..." Melody looked at the up to see a man in a white lab coat with golden brown hair standing in front her. "You are the one from the gate this morning!"

"Yup, that's right. My name is Reever Wenhamm. I'm Section Leader here in the Science Department. Over there are two of the workers here." He gestured to the two people behind him who were also wearing white lab coats.

One had big glasses and brown puffy hair that was pulled back. This guy looked to be one of the youngest of the scientists here. Melody noticed that he had headphones on too. He pushed his glasses back before introducing himself. "I'm Johnny Gill! Nice to meet you!"

Melody nodded. "Likewise..."

"Tapp Dopp," introduced the male next to Johnny. He was large and wore a hat. Melody figured that the two of them were probably close friends.

Lavi walked over and put his arm around Melody's shoulder causing her to blush. "Now that we are all here, let's wake up Komui and talk!"

Melody watched as Reever walked over to dark haired man sleeping on the couch. _'That's Komui-san?'_

Reever bent over and whispered something in the man's ear. Melody recoiled as Komui suddenly stood up shouting. "No! Lenalee don't leave! I will get whoever dares to touch her!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Komui continued yelling and making the room an even bigger mess. Melody just stood there confused as ever. _'What just happened?'_ "Umm... Reever-san, what did you tell him?"

"That Lenalee is getting married."

"Why did you tell him that?" she asked.

"It's the only way to wake him up. He has a huge sister complex." Reever explained pointing his thumb to Komui behind who somehow attained a gun.

Once Komui calmed down and put the gun away somewhere, Melody slowly approached him. "Excuse me... Are you Komui-san?"

The man fixed his glasses. "Yes. I am the Supervisor here at the Black Order, Komui Lee! I'm also Lenalee's older brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Melody and I want to become an Exorcist here!" Melody smiled and gave a small bow.

"I see. So you aren't a girl that Lavi picked up?" Komui asked studying the girl in front of him.

Melody and Lavi blushed a little and then, in unison, both of them yelled and pointed at each other. "No! I'm/she's here because of wanting to be an Exorcist! He has/I have nothing to do with it!"

"I understand. Does this mean you are an Innocence user?"

"I am."

Komui put on a white hat that that matched the white clothes he was wearing over his blue shirt. "Tell me, what is your Innocence?"

Melody pulled something from her pocket. It was a small fancy silver gun that had a name written on the side: _Justice_. "This is my Innocence. It's called Justice, as you can see. Justice apparently has the ability to shoot exploding bullets or something like that. The bullet will explode like a bomb when in contact with akuma or any other creature of some sort and can destroy up to level 3 akuma though it takes a while. Actually, I guess you can say, I found it on the ground one day and it all starts from there."

"Why does it look so familiar?" Lenalee pondered for a bit then turned to Komui remembering what she wanted to ask. "Brother, can she join us as an Exorcist?"

"I don't see why not." '_I will be sure to speak to Hevlaska later.'_

"Yay!" The two girls embraced and laughed.

"I thought of a possible reason why there were so many akuma at the town yesterday. Could it be because of Melody? I mean she has Innocence and that's what the Earl is looking for after all." Lavi interrupted, and then smiled at Kanda. "Don't you agree, Yuu?"

Kanda glared at the red haired boy. "Hn."

Bookman nodded. "It is possible."

"I suppose that's true..." Komui agreed.

"We can talk more about this later when Shortstack and Miranda come back so we can hear their thoughts on this. For right now, let's get some lunch! I'm hungry! Does anyone want to join me?" Lavi prompted.

Lenalee and Melody nodded. "We will join you!"

Krory shook his head. "I'm not all that hungry today. Bye Melody-san!" he said leaving the room.

Melody nodded farewell. Then she watched as Reever went back to work with Johnny and Tapp and dragged the reluctant Komui with him.

Lavi put his arm around Kanda. "How about it, Yuu?"

Kanda shoved Lavi away. "No. I have better things to do." With this being said Kanda walked away.

Lavi pretended to cry. "Does he always have to be so cold?"

"Cheer up, Lavi-kun! Let's get something to eat!" Melody smiled pulling both him and Lenalee to the door in which they had entered.

They nodded and exited the room. Melody turned and scanned the room one more time from the top of the large bookshelves down to the messy floor below before following her two new friends out the door.

They entered the large lunch area. There were long wooden tables with benches and lots of people-mostly finders. The three of them walked toward a 'window' formed from bars which is where people are supposed to order food. When they approached, a man with dark skin and purple hair, which was pulled back, came to the window.

"Well, you must be the new kid I have heard about! Welcome to the Black Order!"

Melody was taken by surprise. "Huh?"

Lavi leaned forward so his head was above Melody's right shoulder. "News travels incredibly fast around here. Isn't that right, Jerry?"

The man laughed. "That's for sure! So what are you guys having for lunch?"

Lenalee pondered for a moment before answering. "I will have some root beer and pepperoni pizza!"

"Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a coke for me!" Lavi said standing up straight again. "What are you getting, Melody?"

"Ummm... Mac & Cheese, mitarashi dango, chicken legs, and a medium lemonade please!" Melody replied smiling.

Lavi stared at Melody for a second before laughing. "Can a small girl really eat that much? It's not as much as Shortstack but it's still a lot!"

"Her appetite is nowhere in comparison to his!" Lenalee laughed.

Melody sighed and muttered to herself. "I'm not that short; this is the normal height of a 14 year old. Besides I haven't had a decent meal at all recently..."

Lavi didn't miss a word she said, ignoring the second part he laughs, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush. "True. Though, you are just about the same size as Shortstack, which isn't that surprising since you are a young pretty girl!"

"Who is the Shortstack, or Beansprout as Kanda-kun puts it, guy anyway?" She questioned ignoring everything else.

"Him? You're going to meet this afternoon so you will find out then." Lavi implied smiling.

Lenalee stood between the two, breaking them apart. "Come on you two the food is ready!"

"Ok!"

The three of them grabbed their trays and thanked Jerry who nodded then took the next person's order. Together they walked over to a long wooden table which one of the finders from yesterday was sitting.

"Hi, Toma! Can we sit with you?" Lenalee asked the man.

The man, Toma, had one of the tan coats on and had bandages covering his mouth. He looked at them and nodded. "Go on ahead."

Lenalee sat next to Toma while Lavi sat next to Melody. They were quiet for a while and unsure what to talk about. The only noise was the sound of eating and the people talking around them.

Melody stopped eating for a second to think about what she should say. She looked at Lenalee, who sat just across from her, to Toma and finally to Lavi. She bit lip and looked at them again when she finally came up with a question.

"What is it like here in the Black Order?"

"What?" Lenalee and Lavi asked at the same time while Toma just sat there listening.

Melody asked again rewording what she had said. "What is it like living here in the Black Order? Are the people here nice?"

The two Exorcists looked at each other then back to Melody. They both had a smile on their face.

Lavi put down his drink after taking a sip and bought for a moment. "The people here are pretty nice. I haven't seen or met anyone other than Yuu that has a bad attitude unless they are picked on or something along those lines... Not that anyone here picks on other people..."

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "Everyone here gets along great! The Exorcists, the finders, and even the scientists here treat each other nicely! I guess you can say we are all just in one home as a great big-"

"Family!" Lavi interrupted smiling. "Everyone here is treated like a member of the family!"

"Lavi! You don't have to interrupt! Anyway, it's exactly as Lavi says. This place is a home to everyone and, well, we are just one large family. You get what I'm saying right?" Lenalee took one last bite off her pizza before looking at Melody for a reply.

'_Just like home…'_ Melody just sat there for a second thinking about what they told her. "Yea, I get it."

"Good." Lenalee stood up and grabbed her tray.

"Where are you going, Lenalee?" Melody asked taking a drink of lemonade.

Lenalee turned to her. "At the mention of family I just remembered something that I have to do. Toma, can you tell the finders and maybe send someone down to the Science Department and the other places as well?"

Toma stood up and nodded understanding what Lenalee was getting at and left, meanwhile, Melody was staring at the teenage girl in front of her just as confused as ever.

"Are you talking about your brother or something else?" Melody asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Something along those lines." Lenalee laughed then turned her attention toward Lavi. "Do you think you can hang out with her for the rest of the day on your own?"

Lavi nodded. "You can count on me!"

"Awesome! Well I better get going. See ya later!" Lenalee walked off leaving Lavi and Melody behind by themselves.

"So Lavi-kun..."

"Just call me Lavi. There's no need for formality." Lavi smiled.

Melody gave a small nod. "Ok..."

Lavi and Melody sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Lavi spoke up. "So how long have you fighting akuma?"

"Ever since I was little girl. Something happened and, well, now I'm fighting for the people both dead and alive."

"Dead and alive?"

"I'm talking about the person's soul that became an akuma."

"Ah, I know what you're talking about. I saw it once with my friend."

"How is that possible? The normal human eye shouldn't be able to see the souls."

"Actually I'm not sure why I saw it either. Maybe something in the air caused it to happen." Lavi admitted finishing the last of his lunch.

Melody was about to reply when a loud ear piercing scream sounded through the dining hall startling everyone. Melody and Lavi immediately got up and ran over to see what was going on. People ran past them screaming and yelling to watch out. A loud crash sounded as a giant blue and white robot came crashing through the room.

"Oh no! Not again!" Lavi exclaimed gritting his teeth.

Melody looked over at the red head. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Komui built another robot."

"What? Another? You mean to say this happened before?" Melody asked as they dodged the robot's sudden attack.

Lavi landed next to her. "Yup. It took a while to get rid of it too! He even brought one to the town once while spying on Lenalee!"

"He was spying on his own sister?"

Lavi scratched his head. "Yeah... It's a long story..."

"Now isn't the best time for stories if you hadn't noticed!" Melody dodged an attack once again.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Huh?" Lavi and Melody looked up to find Komui standing on the robot's shoulder.

Kanda suddenly appeared on the other side of Melody. "What does he think he is doing?"

"Yuu!" Lavi walked up to him and patted his back. "Are you going to help us get rid of the robot?"

Kanda gave Lavi a death glare. "Don't call me that! I'm not going to help!"

"I won't let you hurt Sir Comlin the 6th! No! Don't touch him! He is my darling child!" Komui hugged the oversized robot crying.

"Sir Comlin the 6th?"

"Yeah, there is also Sir Comlin the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th. All of them were either failures or destroyed." Lavi explained dodging an attack then attacking back causing it to recoil.

The giant machine went crazy like an insane person and attacked them right and left making them have to dodge over and over again. Kanda managed to cut off one of its arms and Lavi was able to create a large dent in the robot's leg. Because it moved to much they couldn't get a decent hit .The two of them kept at this for awhile and Melody stood there wondering what to do to help.

Then suddenly Sir Comlin swung an arm swatting both Kanda and Lavi. The strong force of the swing sent both of them flying, crashing right into the white brick wall. The two of them groaned in pain.

"Kanda-kun! Lavi-kun!"

Lavi sat up holding his arm which started bleeding. "I told you to just call me Lavi." _'Ugh, the robot is a lot stronger than the others!'_ He looked up at Sir Comlin thinking about his next move.

"Now isn't the time for that! You are both injured!"

Kanda stood up just to fall down again. It seemed as though the robot has broken his leg. "Tsk! It seems we underestimated that idiot Komui's piece of junk."

"Kanda, that's such a mean thing to say! Sir Comlin the 6th, get him!" Komui yelled at them getting all angry and the robot raised its arms attacking once more but they managed to dodge.

However, Komui wasn't the only angry person in the room. A girl was also getting very mad. Melody stood there with an angry aura surrounding her. She glared at the Black Order's Supervisor. "I had enough of this! You ruined my lunch and my time with new friends!"

Kanda and Lavi sweat dropped. They stared as Melody stood there mumbling to herself, anger rising.

"Ummm... Melody, are you okay?" Lavi asked going pale when the girl suddenly glared at him.

"I'm fine, but I think it is about time to destroy this thing."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I do. It is a very simple plan." Melody pulled out her gun, spun it, then held it in her hands. "I'm going to shoot it!"

"That really _is_ a simple plan…"

"I thought that it only destroyed akuma."

"And other things..." Melody added.

"I see..." The two boys sweat dropped. '_I will be sure to __never__ get on her bad side!'_

Melody raised the gun aiming right at the center of the large robot.

_"Innocence Activate!"_ A green glow surrounded the gun.

_"JUSTICE!"_

**BANG!**

A loud gun-shot sounded throughout the huge room. The next they knew the oversized robot was blown up into millions of pieces that not even then best puzzle solver could put together.

Komui crashed to the ground with a loud thump. "Nooooo!"

Melody put the gun back and smiled. "That's better."

The two male Exorcists looked at the girl with a very surprised look on their faces. _'She destroyed that huge thing with only one shot!' _

The Black Order's supervisor continued crying loudly and rolled on the floor. Komui sat up sniffling a little with an _'_I'm not disappointed' look on his face. Then his white hat fell off when he fell over crying again.

Melody walked over to Kanda and put his arm around her neck then helped him up.

"What are you doing?" Kanda growled at her.

"Shut up! You're really hurt and I'm just trying to help!" Melody helped him get up when they heard some clapping noise overlap Komui's annoying crying. The three of them looked over to see everyone walking toward them clapping and cheering. Even Krory and Bookman had shown up and stood in the back of the room. Melody noticed Bookman staring at her at the corner of her eye, giving her an uneasy feeling.

"You are pretty strong, aren't you?" Lavi said looking at the crowd of cheering finders distracting Melody from her thoughts.

"Well I did say that I can destroy up to level two akuma with it. Not only that, the two of you inflicted lots of damage on it." Melody smiled trying to turn the unwanted attention onto the boys next to her.

Kanda nodded, not really saying anything.

"That's true." Lavi tilted his head toward Melody. "Now, how about we get patched up?"

Melody shook her head and her smooth dark hair swayed behind her. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to talk to the others."

"Got it! Let's go, Yuu!" Lavi started off practically dragging poor Kanda behind him.

"Don't call me that, you BakaUsagi! And let go of me!"

"Aww! You are so stubborn, Yuu!"

"Shut up!"

Melody laughed a little as she watched the two male Exorcists exit the room while yelling at each other before joining the others. She walked next to Komui and bent over. "Did you really create five other robots just like this one?"

Komui sat up and fixed his glasses and nodded. "Why, yes I have! Not all of them were the same though!"

'_He got over that fast…'_ Melody helped the dark haired man up to his feet. "So I'm guessing you plan on making another one sometime?"

"You got it!" Komui smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind."

Before anyone could say something more, an unfamiliar finder came over the two and placed his large hand on Melody's small shoulder causing her to turn her head to him. The man smiled at her and complimented her skills as an Exorcist. Melody smiled politely back and nodded thanking him but claims that Lavi and Kanda did most of the work.

"Thanks for the compliments, Sir, but Lavi and Kanda damaged it the most!"

Komui placed his right hand on her head laughing. "You don't need to be so modest, Melody-chan!"

"But it's true!" _'So much for getting rid of the attention!'_

"Oh that's right! After dinner today some of the Exorcists will be at the Black Order for a quick simple meeting here in the dining hall! Be sure to show up, okay?" Komui removed his hand.

"Sure."

"Hey Melody! We heard you destroyed the Chief's robot! Nice work!" Some heads turned to see Reever and Johnny jogging over.

"I had some help." The teenage girl shrugged.

"Was it Lavi?"

"And Kanda-kun as well! "

"Kanda? That's unusual." Johnny said joining the conversation.

"It is? I know he doesn't talk much and isn't very social but he does seem helpful."

"Sometimes we have to force him." Reever scratched the back of his neck.

"I see..." Melody sweat dropped as her mind wandered. _'I wonder if Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun, ah, I mean Lavi are ok…They weren't that injured though… Melody, sometimes you worry too much! Besides they handled it before I'm sure.'_

The group of finders and scientists continued to chat away laughing and having fun, forgetting about the messy floor under their feet. Bookman left the room quietly, unnoticed, leaving Krory behind.

"Ah, Melody, when you are done talking to everyone; why don't you walk around for a while and see if you can find your way around?" Reever suggested.

The girl smiled. "That's a good idea!"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Kanda and Lavi exited the health room waving good bye to the head nurse and started down the long hallway. Kanda walked ahead of Lavi as they walked in such a quiet silence that you would be able to hear crickets chirping.

"I thought she would never let us go!" Kanda growled tying his hair up in a ponytail once more.

"We would still be in there is our wounds were worse." Lavi caught up to Kanda.

"Tsk." Kanda ignored him. "Whatever."

Lavi folded his hands behind his head. "I must admit that was incredibly powerful! I'm pressed with her power."

"Hn," Kanda stared ahead trying to figure things out. _'I can't believe she was able to defeat it in one shot! I know that I am able to as well but it just seems so strange. As if there is more to this then she is letting on... I will have speak with her later...'_

"Hey! Who are you guys talking about?" A handsome boy with shoulder length straight white hair and a red scar down the left side of his face that was also wearing an Exorcist's clothing headed toward the two boys.

"It isn't any of your concern right now, Beansprout!" Kanda glared at the teenage boy in front of them.

The boy gave Kanda a death glare. "I have a name, Bakanda! It's-ah! Lavi, what are you doing?"

Lavi wrapped his arm around his friend's neck and yanked him closer. "You missed a lot pal! Why are you here? We were told that you would return around dinner time!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The mission was easier than we expected it to be."

"That's great and all but guess what! A new Exorcist joined the Black Order and it is a beautiful female at that!" Lavi gave a big smile, eyes shining unwrapping his arm from his friend's neck.

The white haired Exorcist sweat dropped and stared his samurai companion. "Is that who you were talking about earlier?"

Kanda nodded. "There is a meeting after dinner today concerning the Earl and some of the Exorcists, including the new girl, are required to be there."

"I see. Don't count on Master showing up though."

"Figured. Komui doesn't expect Marshall Cross to show up anyway."

"So what are you going to do now, Beansprout?"

"Don't call me that, _'Yuu'!_ I had some snacks on the way here so I thought I would take a nap for awhile." The two of them glared at each other, thunder roaring between them like a lion.

Lavi sweat dropped and flapped his hand as he watched his two friends argue. "Oi! You guys?"

"**WHAT?**" At the same time both of them faced the red head in perfect unison.

"You guys practice that?" Lavi asked suddenly once realizing that they spoke at the same time.

Both replied annoyed. _"Practice what?"_

"Talking at the same time." Lavi stared at the enraged teens.

Once again, at the same time, the samurai and the short boy yelled. "**NO!** I don't want to be anywhere near him! Hey, stop copying me!"

Lavi recoiled before pushing them apart. "Hai, hai! That is enough fighting for today. Geez! How do the two of you always manage to get into a fight?" He ran his hand through his rough red hair and sighed.

They pointed at each other. "He started it!"

"Stop acting like children already! Hey, Shortstack, let's go take a nap!" He grabbed the shorter boy's arm and dragged him down the hall as if he was a doll.

"Stop calling me that already! Hey! Lavi, let me go! I can walk on my own!"

"I know you can!" Lavi continued to pull him along.

"Then let go!"

"I don't feel like it."

Kanda stood there and watched the two bicker as Lavi walked on with an annoyed boy behind him. He didn't move, dazed, until they were out of sight and could no longer hear them. When he snapped back to reality, he shook his head and thought about what he should do now that Lavi finally left. _'Maybe now is a good time to discuss some things with Melody...'_ Kanda continued down the long hallway pondering where the girl might be.

After an hour of wondering through the maze of hallways, Kanda reached a four way intersection where he met Bookman. They stood there staring at each other when a certain teenage girl walked up to them from a different path.

"What are you guys doing here?" She gazed at them thinking. _'These are the people who I was hoping I could avoid!' _

"Nothing." Kanda stated showing no emotion as he turned his attention to her.

Bookman nodded, agreeing with the young samurai. "Miss Melody, do you have some extra time?"

"I need to talk to you." Kanda said before Bookman could say anything more.

"Uhh... I guess so... What do you two want?" Melody nervously messed with one of her pigtails as she spoke.

"Actually, I have a question that would be better of discussed alone." Bookman gave Melody a certain look that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Same goes for me."

Melody let go of her hair, letting her arms fall to side. "Would these questions have anything to do with what happened today?"

Both nodded.

Melody immediately turned around, her hair swayed like a cat's tail as she moved. "If that is so then I have no comment." She started walking the way she came at a fast pace.

"Wait!" Kanda quickly and swiftly grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Kanda-kun..." Melody whipped around and tried to release her arm from his firm grip. "Let me go!"

"Not until you explain some things!" He pulled her over and pinned her against the wall.

"There is nothing to explain!" She yelled blushing at the sudden closeness.

"Yes there is! Tell me what you are hiding!"

Melody knew that escape was impossible and she bit her lip nervously_. 'I wonder if these guys noticed anything not that it's a bad thing... I just hate remembering that time…'_ "Listen here, you guys can tell me what's on your mind but I won't give either of you any straight answers." She gave a small sly smile. "Besides, I'm going to tell everyone eventually."

Bookman looked at her. "Tell us what exactly?"

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you, now would it?" Melody didn't remove the smile as she shook her head. "Besides you'll see when the time comes..."

"Until then should we consider you a friend or a foe?"

Melody gave a tiny laugh. "Don't worry about that! I'm most definitely a friend!"

The three didn't make any movements and silence came over them as Kanda released his hold on her.

"What do you guys think happened back there?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

The two males looked at each other then back to the mysterious and strange girl in front of them. They stood there quietly for a moment giving silence its own stage.

"Well..."

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Komui clapped his hands with a big grin on his face. "Now that Kanda and Melody finally decided to show up we should begin!"

"What about Beansprout and the BakaUsagi?" Kanda asked sitting down taking a seat next to Melody.

Kanda and Melody entered the room awhile after Bookman since they continued to talk after Bookman left. They headed over once the two of them noticed the time. When they entered, the meeting was just about to start. Quite a few Exorcists showed up including a few Generals. Melody looked curiously over the new faces, her dark brown eyes gazed up and down as she examined them. She leaned back in her chair as she let her mind wander, her eyes still scanning the Exorcists before her.

There were ten Exorcists present: Melody, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Lenalee, Bookman, Suman Dark, Noise Marie, General Tiedoll, and General Yeager. They all sat in simple wooden chairs at a large black round table that was brought into the dining room after dinner. On the table were tea and some snacks to eat. Kanda and Melody joined them at the table once they finished eating their dinner. It was silent for a bit before Komui answered Kanda's question.

"The two of them are sound asleep! It looks as though no one can wake them up!" Komui smiled.

"Is even possible?" Melody asked herself as she shook her head. Out of all the places she has been to, she had met only one person who could pull off such a thing. _'And should he really be smiling about that?' _So they're not coming?"

"They might but then again they might not." Komui answered adjusting his glasses.

"I see." Melody poked at a chocolate cookie on her plate not saying another word. _'There goes my chance to meet that mystery guy.'_

"Now if everyone is ready..." Komui looked over to the people around the table. "Shall we begin?"

"I think that's a good idea, Komui." A man who looked about 50 or 60 leaned forward folding his hands and rested his elbows on the table. "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves starting with the newcomer?"

"Sounds great!" The man with glasses who looked about the same age nodded. "What is your name, girl?"

Melody smiled and bowed her head. "I'm Melody! It's nice to meet you all!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Kanda."

"I'm Krory Arynstar the Third! Krory for short." Krory gave a proud look.

A dark brown haired woman who looked like she was in her 20s smiled nervously. "My name is Miranda Latto." She bowed her head.

"Lenalee Lee!" Lenalee smiled and gestured to the man next to her. "And this is Suman Dark!" The man with short brown hair gave a small wave.

The old man with glasses gave a small nod accompanied with a smile. "I'm General Tiedoll! It is wonderful to meet you!"

"Agreed." The other older man took a sip of tea before speaking again. "General Yeager at your service." He laughed a little then took another sip of tea.

"You can call me Bookman." Bookman leaned back in his chair.

It table was silent for a while. No one was sure what they should say and waited for Komui to do something. Melody took the chance to study everyone's features more closely. A few were talking to the person next to them, having a pleasant conversation which would be interrupted soon. She glanced at the Black Order's Supervisor just to see him talking to his sister. Nothing would happen if this continued so Melody unfolded her hands and leaned forward.

"What can you Exorcists tell me about the Millennium Earl?" She asked glancing around to the faces of her newest allies with a somewhat serious look on her face.

No one said a word and glanced at one another as if trying to find the answer to her question themselves. Few of them shrugged while others continued snacking.

Komui pushed his glasses up his nose allowing them to gleam in the dim light. "I'm sorry, Melody, but even we aren't sure how or if there is a way to beat him. All we know is that he is one turning people into akuma and has something to do with the Noah."

"Tsk. Shoulda guessed." Melody stood straight up and turned her back. "If you people aren't going to give me any useful information then I'm going to take my leave."

Kanda grabbed her arm again and made her face him and looked into her sad and annoyed dark eyes sending her a message: 'At least wait until he meeting is over...'

Melody blushed a little, whispering. "Fine."

Kanda gave a small nod.

With that said Melody sat down and the real meeting began. One at a time everyone gave their news and anything that's might be useful to them. Melody listened intently hoping to find something that will gain to be useful. It was after an hour when her mind started to wonder as she listened; thinking about her past and her older brother. Melody shook her head to help bring her back to the present letting her hair sway behind her.

"Anyone else have something to add?" Suman finished his tea gently set the cup on the small plate with a quiet clack.

There was some murmuring and some shook their heads. Two hours of news and there was nothing else to add.

"Then this meeting is over. We look over the locations and the information of what you told us." Komui stood up. "Everyone can be dismissed." He waved his hand dismissively.

Everyone but Komui, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, and Melody left. They said good bye to the others as they watched their figures leave. Lenalee nodded to some of them as they disappeared through the doorway. Komui, Miranda, and Krory were absorbed in a conversation and chatted away. Kanda sat there quietly enjoying his tea. The meeting was over...

Melody ran her fingers through her silky smooth dark brown hair as she leaned against the back of the chair eyeing the corner which was still messy from the robot earlier. Melody knew that even though that was only a little extent of her power, she wondered if she showed too much. Melody sighed and closed her eyes. _'I'm only going to be here for a while but I don't want to leave. The people here are so nice and friendly. Well, Kanda-kun is a different story though. However, staying here won't help my brother...'_ She opened her eyes to find Lenalee in front of her. Melody jumped a little in surprise.

"Did I startle you? Sorry about that." Lenalee smiled cheerfully.

Melody relaxed lowering her shoulders. "It's alright. I was dazed that's all."

"Hmmm? What were you thinking about? Wait, don't tell me! Is it about a boy?" Lenalee pondered.

"Lenalee!" Melody's cheeks turned light pink. "Where did you get that idea?"

Her friend shrugged as she gave a little giggle. "Just a thought. For all I know you could have been thinking about the akumas or your brother."

"True. Hey, Lenalee, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh that's right!" Lenalee snapped her fingers upon remembering. "It is going to be messy in here tomorrow so I need you to avoid coming in here though it should be cleaned up by dinner."

"Ok?"

"Great! I'm glad you understand!" Lenalee clapped her hands together. "Melody, would you like more tea?"

The dark long-haired exorcist shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two girls sat the table and continued talking and giggling. Lenalee asked Melody some questions as she poured her some tea. Their enjoyable conversation lasted for a while before Kanda stormed over to them yelling at them to be quiet.

"Awww... You're no fun, Kanda-kun!" Melody showed the samurai a cute little pout.

Kanda stepped away a little feeling a little creeped out by the girls' actions. He put his hands behind him to prevent knocking into something. Unfortunately for him he ran right into the side of one of the tables.

Lenalee walked over and held onto Kanda's shoulders. "Why don't you join us, Kanda?"

Kanda swirled around hoping to escape. However, it was to no avail and he gulped as he stared into the girls' eyes.

Melody smiled and clapped her hands in agreement. "That is a great idea, Lenalee! Please, do join us!"

"Wha-? No way in hell I'm going to join your-!"

Lenalee pushed Kanda into a chair between her and Melody.

"Here Kanda, have some tea!" Melody handed him a cup of warm tea.

Kanda grunted but willing took the cup. "You guys are so annoying!"

"It's better than being with Brother, or would you prefer him over us?" Lenalee questioned him hiding her smug smile. She knew Kanda absolutely despised Komui and tried to avoid him as often as possible.

Kanda face went pale and was all the girls needed to know the answer.

The long haired Japanese was about to comment when some commotion was heard by the door.

Lenalee stood up. "That must be the boys."

Melody could care less at the moment and sipped her tea turning to face them as Lenalee moved to open the door.

"You guys are awake now but why is Bookman with you?" Lenalee asked opening the door.

"We met him on the way over here." It was a familiar voice; a male one.

Komui joined his sister at the door. "You boys missed the meeting."

Lavi entered the room. "We know. Sorry about that. Right, Shortstack?"

Melody's eyes widened when a certain short snow-white haired Exorcist entered the room after Lavi, holding an apple in his right hand. _'No way! How?'_ She shook her head turning back around. _'That makes no sense!'_

"Will you quit calling me that?" The teenage boy ran his left hand through his hair revealing a familiar red scar.

Before Lavi could make a remark Komui placed a hand on both boys' shoulders. "You boys are late. I could understand Lavi skipping but I didn't expect that from you."

"I'm really sorry." The white haired teenager bowed his head in apology.

Komui sighed. "Polite as usual I see." The boy merely smiled.

Lavi removed Komui's hand just to hug his friend. "Well of course! He is after all, the one and only, Allen Walker!"

Melody choked on the tea as she whirled around knocking her chair over.

"Allen...!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Have any of you figured out Melody yet? her strange personality maybe but her past is a confusing one... *evil grin* oh yes one that is no better than our fave main characters! And whats this? She knos Allen? Wonder y that is?<strong>

**Lavi: thats a stupid question cuz**

**Lenalee: *kicks him* shhh you'll ruin the story!**

**Lavi: but i _hate_ cliffhangers! don't you Yuu?**

**Kanda: *glares and pulls out Mugen***

**Lavi: umm nevermind i can deal with anticipation**

**Allen: hey has anyone seen Melody?**

**Jale (my cousin): Saa...**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	4. The Reunion

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks and dreams_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ (scene change or time jump)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Reunion

Melody let go of the tea cup in her hands and it crashed on the floor as she spoke. "Al-" She took a few steps toward the boy in a dazed manor. "-len...?"

The others stared at the shocked girl, bewildered at her strange behavior. Their eyes couldn't move from the scene unfolding before them. They gasped in surprise when Melody suddenly hugged Allen.

There was silence. A long strong silent tension floated in the air around them.

"Allen? That is you right?" Melody grabbed hold of his clothes refusing to let go.

Allen looked down at the girl who clung to his clothing, slightly confused. "I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong guy. I don't know you."

A sad expression found its way onto Melody's face as her arms limply fell to her side. _'Is this boy not Allen? His hair is a different color but then again if I remember correctly... At that time…! If that is the case then it has to be!'_

Lavi watched his friend and pale girl as this whole thing went haywire. He looked at the two of them for a while when he finally understood. The red head glanced at Lenalee who nodded at him whispering in his ear the very conclusion that he came up with.

"The picture... It's the same…"

She hid her face behind her bangs before speaking up again. "You don't..." She paused for a moment to calm herself down. "…remember me?"

"No. Sorry." Allen took a bite from his apple thinking.

"I know you're him! You are the Allen Walker I know! Don't you remember?" Melody placed her hands on her chest indicating the charm around her neck "You gave me this charm and we used to play together, with Mana too! It's me Melody Snow-no-Melody Walker!"

Silence rolled over as Allen froze. The teenage boy dropped his apple and it hit the floor with a thump. In a fast swift movement Allen pulled Melody into his arms and held her tight. "I thought I lost you!"

Everyone was speechless while the two hugged, shocked and confused. Not one word left their mouth as they watched.

Komui, surprisingly, managed to calm himself down first. He cleared his throat with a cough interrupting the warm scene in front of them. "Melody-chan, Allen-kun. If you guys don't mind..."

The two blushed a little as they broke apart. Allen bent over picking up the apple on the ground with a small smile on his face meanwhile Melody fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"So does someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Kanda asked joining the group. He glanced at the two blushing Exorcists waiting for them to speak.

Lavi raised his hand. "Let me guess first." He moved over to Melody and whispered something in her ear.

The girl took out the photo that caused Melody's and the Exorcists' first meeting and handed it to Lavi. The energetic red head showed everyone the photo with a beaming look on his face.

"What is your point here, Lavi?" Krory leaned over to get a closer look at the picture.

"You know, it kind of looks like a mini-Melody and a mini-Allen if you ask me." Komui mused drinking his coffee from his favorite coffee cup.

"Bingo! That is exactly it! If I am right this is back when Melody and Allen stayed with each other and I'm guessing that this is Mana though you can't see his face." Lavi stated and Lenalee nodded on agreement.

Allen snatched the picture from Lavi. "I remember this, though it is kind of vague." Sadness reflected in his eyes at the memory.

"I think it was during that one time during the spring, right?" Melody asked glancing over to her reunited 'brother.'

Allen looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding in agreement. "I do believe you are right. It was so much fun then…"

"So are you guys related?" Miranda questioned.

Then for some reason Allen and Melody burst into laughter.

"No, we aren't..." Allen corrected holding back the laughter that threatened to come out.

"Father and Allen-oniichan took care me after they found me laying in the snow one day. I can't tell you guys anymore then that for now. I will tell Komui when I want to speak of this again since it is kinda of a tough subject." She glanced at Allen who sighed. "However, if I do end up telling you guys, Allen-oniichan will not be involved! Got it?"

Allen placed a hand on Melody's shoulder with a sympathetic look in his eye. "It's alright Melody. If it bothers you, you don't have to tell them."

Melody shook her head and smiled.

"Hey Melody, you never told us your last name did you?" Lenalee put in thinking back when they first met as stood next to her brother.

"You're right. I didn't. If I did I would have said Melody Snow which is the last name villagers gave me since I was always seen playing in the snow before those two changed it to Walker." Melody waved her hand dismissing the topic as though she was bored. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Oyasumi!" She walked off heading toward her room.

Once Melody was gone all heads turned to Allen. The boy sweat dropped under their strong stares. He stepped back wishing he could avoid all the questions and comments he knew were coming.

"Why didn't you tell us about your little sister?" Lavi practically demanded as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I told you we aren't really related and besides, I forgot about her since it was so long ago. If I can guess correctly she is 14 and still hasn't found her brother." Allen pondered as he tossed the apple in the nearest trash can.

"Brother?" Krory asked.

Komui seemed deeply interested now. "What do you know about this brother of hers, Allen-kun?"

"She told me about her brother earlier today. It is pretty depressing." Lenalee interrupted.

The white haired Exorcist nodded in agreement but expressed a surprised look on his face. "Yes it is. Moreover, I'm actually shocked she told you about her brother. She was always so quiet when came to that topic. If Melody already told you that much, she might even tell you the whole story. If I remember correctly, I believe his name was… Jack?"

"You think so?"

"Understandable."

"Jack, huh?"

"Well, now since that's all and done with, I'm going to get some food. Want to come, Lavi?" Allen dismissed himself as he walked away.

"Wait for me!" Lavi quickly caught up to him and they started a conversation.

"I'm off to bed." Lenalee yawned when she spoke then left.

Miranda and Krory left as well. Komui started to leave when Bookman stopped him.

"What do you need, Bookman?" The Chief Supervisor asked turning to the older man.

"I would like to talk to you about the girl."

Komui moved to set his coffee down and spoke in a serious tone. "Are you thinking that she might be involved in something? Or might have some connection to defeating the Earl?"

"Yes. That is a high possibility. I propose you speak with Hevlaska about this."

"That might be a good idea." Komui agreed.

"I spoke with her about her Innocence and she seemed to be hiding something yet at the same time this something didn't seem that important. However, I have the feeling that she has more secrets then we may think."

"Interesting."

"After she asked us what we thought she put a finger over her lips, made a shushing noise and whispered: 'That's only part of it.' then she left and Kanda followed after her." Bookman explained.

"Wait, who was with you?"

"Kanda."

"Kanda-kun? Interesting."

"Yes. It seemed he was there for the same reason."

"What did she ask?" Komui asked moving on.

"Our thoughts on the robot incident."

Komui looked depressed as he continued. "What did you say?"

"To put it simply, I said that it seemed as though she had a lot more power then she was letting on."

"And did Kanda-kun come up with the same conclusion?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything else?"

"There is actually. When we asked whether she is to be treated as a friend or foe, she hesitated before claiming that she can trusted as a friend."

"I see." Komui sipped some coffee, deep in thought.

"What should we do?"

"For now let's treat her as a friend." Komui suggested.

Bookman glanced at the Supervisor. "Should we tell the others?"

Komui shook his head. "Not now. If it comes down to it we can but I think we are safe."

"You don't think that there is any possibilities that she might betray us? I do have my doubts. That girl is definitely suspicious."

"It is to early to say for sure so let's not jump to any conclusions. "

"Okay. That is all I have to say."

"Great! Now time to get some sleep!" The dark haired man marched out of room acting as though nothing has happened.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Melody leaned against the window as she looked outside at the sparkling night sky. She wore a long white nightgown that reached just above her bare feet. The teenager's long lose hair dangled down her back and over her shoulder as it shined it the bright moonlight.

"Things just had to get more complicated didn't it? I didn't expect Allen-oniichan to be here at all."

She sighed as she moved over to the bed. "I wonder..." The girl laid herself in soft warm bed before finishing her sentence. "…what is going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>short chappie i kno but the next part is <em>The First Mission (part 1)<em> and i think u will enjoy it and yes melody was kinda pathetic in the beginning but hey it comes as a shock for her! so with this how much of melody have u figured out? smart ppl like u noticed by now that i mostly focus on a chara's description more than the surroundings. Sorry for the lack of action! **


	5. The First Mission Part One

"Speaking"

_"Singing or a pissed off Kanda"_

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks and dreams_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ (scene change or time jump)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The First Mission (Part One)

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Melody! Are you awake?" Lenalee's voice asked as she knocked on the door.

Melody groaned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, mumbling her replay. "Now I am."

"Brother wants to talk to you!" Lenalee informed rapping on the door a few more times.

The tired girl yawned as she got out of the bed. "I hear ya. Tell him I will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." The sound of Lenalee's footsteps faded.

Melody took off her nightgown tossing it on the used bed behind her. Her necklace still hung around her neck swaying. Skimming her closet she took out a clean Exorcist outfit that Lenalee gave her the other day. The girl slipped on the skirt and the shirt then moved over to the brown wooden dresser that was accompanied with a mirror in which had her old picture taped onto it. Opening the drawer Melody grabbed a pair socks, put them on as well as her favorite black shoes. She snatched the brush and began brushing her messy hair then tying it up into single a pigtail creating a little bow with the string.

"There that should do it!" Melody smiled and glanced at the clock. "Yush! Now to see what Komui-san wants!"

Full of energy she raced out her room and headed to the Science Department. On her way there Melody literately bumped into Lavi who happened to also be heading in the same direction.

"Are you okay?" Lavi helped the girl off the floor.

Melody allowed Lavi to help her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry, Lavi."

"It's alright. Do you mind telling me where you are headed?"

"The Science Department. I'm positive it is this way."

Lavi smiled. "I am going there too! Maybe we are going on a mission together!"

Melody giggled. "That does sound interesting."

"I'm sure you would enjoy my company." Lavi joked kissing the back of her hand.

"Yes. I'm sure I would." Melody gave a teasing curtsy.

Lavi continued talking telling the girl some recent jokes he came up with. Both of them laughed as they entered the room.

Once they entered the room the first thing they noticed-other then Komui's incredibly messy desk with stacks of unfinished papers-was Kanda sitting on the couch ignoring Komui's words as he tried to talk to him.

"What's going on?" Melody shut the door behind her as she spoke.

Komui looked over to them, just now noticing their presence. "Well, I'm assigning you three on a mission that you need to head out for in just ten to fifteen minutes. So get yourselves ready and here is the paper describing your mission for each of you." The strange dark haired man handed each of them a tiny packet of two pages.

"England?" Melody asked scanning the basic information with her eyes.

"That's right! This trip is in London, England! Oh one more thing: Toma is going to accompany you three." Komui leaned against his desk holding his favorite blue coffee cup with the pink bunny on it in his hand.

"Isn't Toma the one from lunch yesterday?" Melody directed this question to Lavi as she glanced over at him.

Lavi nodded tapping his shoulder with the packet. "Yup. You have a pretty great memory."

Melody rolled her eyes momentarily then smiled. "It was only yesterday so of course I would remember."

Lavi laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"You guys may want to get moving, oh, also there will be breakfast on the train so don't worry about eating now." Komui informed raising his coffee mug to his mouth.

"But why do I have to work them with them?" Kanda growled obviously annoyed leaning against his hand.

"Kanda-kun, that's mean!" exclaimed Komui and Melody in unison.

"Think about it this way, Yuu; at least you're not stuck with Allen." Lavi pointed out smiling.

"Allen-oniichan?"

"They don't get along to well." Lavi whispered ignoring Kanda's rant about not calling him 'Yuu.'

Melody nodded. "I forgot about that."

Kanda glared at them from the couch before getting up and moving toward the door. "Whatever, but you better not get in my way."

"Hai, hai!" Melody sighed closing the packet. "Whatever you say, Kanda-kun."

Without saying another word, the young samurai left to get ready for the mission.

"He seems to be in a bad mood." Melody noted heading for the door herself.

Lavi followed after her and opened the door. "I guess. He is usually like that so that wasn't any different than usual."

Melody shrugged ignoring the matter and exited. "Sayonara, Komui-san!"

"See ya! Have a nice trip and be careful!" Komui waved good bye to the young Exorcists.

"Sure thing!" Lavi closed the door and walked up to Melody who was waiting for him.

"Shall get ready? We don't know how long this might last but it will take awhile to get to our destination."

Lavi nodded and the two talked as they headed for their rooms. The two paused as they reached the girl's room.

"Okay. I will see you in a few minutes." Melody entered her room to get ready for the mission.

Melody closed her door as she saw Lavi nod and walk off. She went over to her closet and pulled out a small suitcase. After placing it on her bed she moved to her dresser and pulled out clothes to wear as well as Exorcist clothing knowing she had to wear it. Once everything was packed, she looked the time on the clock; it was 5:21. There were only seven more minutes til they needed to be ready to go. Melody left the room, closing the door behind her.

On her way over to where she and the others were meeting, the Melody bumped into Allen and a little golden golem with a cross on it that was resting on his head

"Allen-oniichan." Melody smiled at him. "How are you today?"

The older boy smiled. "I'm fine thank you. Are you going on a mission?"

"Yup. Along with Toma-san, Kanda-kun, and Lavi!"

Allen looked into his 'sister's' eyes. "If either of those two hurt you in any way, let me know."

"Okay?"

"Good. Do you know how long you are going to be gone?"

Melody shrugged. "Not sure exactly but I hope it's not too long."

"I see. Why don't you take Timcanpy with you?"

"Timcanpy?"

"He is my golem though he originally belonged to Master." The boy explained.

"Master?"

"I will explain later. You better get going, we can talk when you get back." Allen smiled at the girl. "Be careful okay?"

"I will! Bye Allen-oniichan!" The dark haired teenage girl ran off waving good bye to her brother and the golden golem flew next to her.

Allen watched her leave. "Good luck."

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Shortly after leaving the Black Order, Melody, Lavi, Kanda, and Toma all got on the train. They were settled in what looked like a first class seating arrangement. Toma stayed out in the hallway playing cards as the three Exorcists sat down and got themselves comfortable after putting their bags away. Kanda was across from the other two and Melody sat between the window and Lavi. It was quiet for a while as if waiting for someone to spark a conversation.

Melody had a huge smile on her face as she looked out around. Timcanpy rested on her shoulder.

Kanda glanced at her. "What are you doing? There isn't anything fascinating here."

"There isn't?" The girl looked over at him confused.

Kanda groaned. "Of course not. It is just a train after all."

"But I have never been on a train before!"

The two boys stared at her not caring to hide their surprised expressions as the train started to move. They acted like it was the most shocking thing ever as they kept looking at her as if she were strange.

Lavi leaned closer to her. "You haven't?"

"This is my first time." Melody told them. "I never had the money for it so walking my best means of transportation.

"Really? I guess that makes sense." Lavi leaned back in his seat.

"Yup." Melody opened the packet and continued reading where she left off. "So a mansion in London, England is believed to be haunted."

"That is correct," Toma said from outside their door. "Some witnesses say they saw a little girl holding a Teddy bear."

"A girl and her Teddy bear, huh?" Lavi pondered quietly.

"I wonder what happened."

The samurai across them grunted. "Who cares as long as we find the Innocence before the akumas or Noahs do."

"Cold hearted as always, aren't you?" Lavi teased.

Kanda sent the red head a strong glare. "Shut your mouth, BakaUsagi!"

"Calm down, Yuu, would ya?" Lavi asked in a joking tone.

Kanga yelled back at the teenage red head. "Stop calling me that!"

Melody sighed setting the paper in her lap. "Are you guys really going to fight this early in the morning?"

Lavi and Kanda continued 'chatting' away ignoring the teenage girl.

"I'm going for a walk." Melody got up and exited the room, Timcanpy followed after her.

Closing the door she saw Toma sitting on the ground playing with his deck of cards.

"Having fun there?" The bored girl asked looking down at the man.

"Yes, actually." Toma moved some cards around as he spoke.

"Hmmm? That's nice." Melody's face showed a blank look as if she had no emotion.

The finder looked up at her. "Are you okay, Melody-sama?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." Melody continued walking until she reach the end of the train.

She opened the door and a chilly breeze blew across her face. Stepping on the platform, she grabbed the railing to prevent herself from falling over. Melody watched the trees fly past the train at a decent speed. She could see the morning sky as well, all welcoming and pretty. Then after taking a deep breath the girl opened her mouth and started singing.

_"Kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta_

_'kioku no naka no yami o hodoite.'_

_itsumo saigo no kotae erande wa_

_dareka o kizutsuketeta_

_sou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama ni_

_kagayaki modosu tame_

_kimi wa ikusen no toki o koeteiku._

_modoranai aka no kakera_

_nigirishimete sa mayoitsuzuketeku_

_kimi o utsushideseru sono hitomi o sagashidasu made._

_utsuro na zatsunen sae umareta_

_tsugunau dake no tsuyosa mo nakute._

_itsumo arika ni mayoi sugata naki_

_nanika ni obieteita_

_mada karamu kusari sura chigirenai mama de_

_agaite sagashiteta_

_tsuzuku zankoku na toki o haiagaru._

_kuzureteku yuki no kioku_

_taguriyosete toketeshimau sou de_

_dare mo kizutsukenai sono tsuyosa o te ni ireru made._

_kizutsuki kizutsuketeta itsuwari dake no sekai_

_yurusareru no nara kimi no matsu tobira o hiraku._

_kioku o dakishimete_

_owaru koto no nai tabi e to._

_sagashiteta ao no kakera_

_mune ni afureteiku_

_kioku o dakishimete_

_owaru koto no nai tabi e to._

_Nanatsu no tamashii to sono hitomi o sagashidasu made."_

Melody felt the wind blow through her hair as the last note rolled off of her tongue. She moved her hair out of her face taking a moment's breath.

"You have a nice voice."

Melody swirled around to see Lavi leaning against the entrance to the balcony.

"Don't scare me like that, Lavi!" Melody relaxed taking in a breath. "You could give someone a heart attack that way!"

Lavi laughed. "Sorry about that but your singing was beautiful."

Melody smiled. "Thanks. That is the only talent I have other than beating the akumas. The song is called Aka no Kakera."

"I like it. Where did you learn it?" Lavi asked curiously.

The girl thought for a moment before looking at the red head to answer. "I'm not sure actually. I don't remember. I know a lot of songs so I don't usually keep track of where I first heard them."

This nabbed the boy's attention as he watched her hum full of wonder. '_What an interesting girl she is.' _He continued to stand there staring until he saw a movement of something yellow. "I just noticed this but isn't that Timcanpy?" Lavi asked indicating the flying golden golem that was moving around.

"Allen-oniichan lent him to me." Melody let Timcanpy rest in her hand as she pet him. "I think he is kinda cute."

Lavi laughed a little, smiling. "I guess."

"Hey Lavi..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you met the Noah?"

"The Noah?"

The teenage girl nodded playing with Timcanpy. She had a look her on her face that said she was worried about something. Melody visibly shivered as she watch the trees fly by lost in her own thoughts.

The red head boy shook his head. "Not really. They haven't shown their faces all that much."

"They?"

Lavi nodded. "Uh-huh. We, in a way, met two of them. Kind of…"

"I see."

Lavi leaned closer to her making her blush a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I kinda met once before so..." Melody answered awkwardly letting Timcanpy land on her head.

"Wait, you **met** one? As in talked to one?" Lavi asked in a rushed tone.

"Well yeah. It was small girl."

Lavi leaned back again. "That might have been Road. Shortstack met her as also. They had a little battle that didn't turn out so well for him."

"What happened?" Melody asked getting interested. "And his name is Allen!"

Lavi smiled. "I know, I know! It just suits him since he's small!"

"Yeah, I guess." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes playfully. "Lavi, can you tell me briefly what happened to Allen-oniichan?"

"His cursed eye was seriously injured and he himself was also wounded." A certain long haired male approached them.

"It's exactly as Yuu puts it." Lavi said dodging an oncoming blade.

"I see so that's how it is." Melody muttered quietly. '_Should've guessed. Man, this is troublesome. I know they met Road but who is the other?_'

"You say something, Melody?" Lavi asked.

"No. Nothing of importance." Melody glanced over toward Kanda with a thankful smile. "Thanks for letting me know, Kanda-kun."

"Hn. "

"Hey! I told you some things too!" Lavi pretended to whine earning the attention of the young girl.

Melody laughed then, smiling as she nodded. "I thank you also, Lavi."

"You're welcome, Melody-chan!"

Melody stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm going back to the cabin. Later."

The girl and the two boys walked back to their cabin and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

After two hours on the train the group finally arrived at their destination. They got off the train and examined their surroundings walking down the path. There were quite a few people around and buildings in the area.

"So, do either of you remember the name of our hotel?" Melody asked turning toward the boys.

Lavi placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I think it was called something like 'The Flight Madcow' more or less."

Melody shot him a look. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

"Mah, mah! You don't need to worked up over it!" The red head panicked calming his friend down.

Melody muttered quietly to herself, "I'm not getting worked up..."

"The Night Shadow."

Lavi and Melody looked over at Kanda who simply stared at them.

"Okay. Thank you, Kanda-kun." The female blinked for a moment before continuing to walk. "Well come on! The longer you guys wait around the longer this trip is going to be!" 'Though I wouldn't mind doing some sight seeing!'

"Coming! Let's go, Yuu!" Lavi smiled then caught up to the girl, he two of them laughing and talking.

The samurai growled before joining them. He even joined their conversation from time to time.

A few minutes later, and with the help of Kanda, the group reached the hotel before lunch time. The hotel itself wasn't all that large but it wasn't tiny either. The building was just an average looking building, not fancy at all. There were some windows that curtains covered from the inside along the front and side of the building. In the front next to the door, there was a sign and it read: 'The Night Shadow – Welcome all!'

"I guess this is it." Melody walked up to the hotel's entrance and opened the door.

"Welcome!" A tall woman with short light brown hair and green eyes stood behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"We have a reservation."

The woman flipped through some paper attached to a clipboard. "And you guys are?"

"Toma, Kanda, Lavi, and Melody. We are from the Black Order," Melody said introducing everyone.

"Okay. The boys' room is 116 on the second floor and Melody right? Your room is next to theirs, 115." The lady handed hen their keys. "My name is Jane and if you need anything you can ask me or Amy, the girl helping me."

"Okay thanks!" Melody moved to the stairs and headed to her room.

"Let's get moving, Yuu!" Lavi pulled the unwilling teenage boy with him and Toma followed them as they went upstairs.

After unpacking and settling in their rooms with the help of Amy and Jane, they agreed to wander in the town for a bit. Letting Toma stay behind so he can talk to headquarters, the three Exorcists went out.

In the town the trio walked through streets with Melody and Lavi walking in front and Kanda behind them. The group's walk was slow because of Melody, who was looking at every store they past.

"This is so adorable!" Melody held a blue and pink music box in the shape of an oval with some flower printings on it.

Lavi leaned over to get a closer look. "So are you going to buy it?"

Melody shook her head. "No, maybe later. It can be an early birthday present." The girl took one last look at before setting it down.

"Birthday? Oh that's right! You're turning 15 in two weeks aren't you?"

"More or less."

"When is your birthday?" Kanda joined them since he had nothing else to do.

"March 3rd."

"Today is February 17th so about so about fifteen days counting today. Then that means it's eleven days after Lenalee's." Lavi stated thinking.

Melody turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. "You're smarter than I thought, Lavi." After a second she realized what the older boy said. "Wait a moment! Lenalee's birthday is coming up?"

Lavi nodded silently. Kanda raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the girl is going to do about this newly learned information.

"Yeah, that's right. It is on February 20th in case you haven't figured that out yet."

Melody's jaw drooped in shock. Regaining her senses, she shook her head. "Why didn't you boys tell me that sooner? Let's go find a gift for her!" Melody exclaimed with her eyes shining.

"How troublesome." The young Japanese sighed.

Lavi shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Melody smiled joyfully. "Yay! I'm going ahead then! Let's meet up in a few minutes and we can get started on that mission of ours. Okay?"

Lavi returned the girl's warm smile. "Sure."

"Later then!" The energetic long haired girl ran off waving to the boys.

"Shall get moving, Yuu? It looks like Melody isn't going to let this go." Lavi waited for a reply but didn't hear anything. "Yuu?"

The red head turned to where Kanda was standing but he wasn't there. Instead he was at the stand where the cute blue and pink music box was being sold. Realizing what he was doing Lavi smiled and turned back around, walking forward.

"Hurry up, Yuu! I'm going to leave you behind!"

The long haired male walked briskly past Lavi. "What do I care? Do as you please, BakaUsagi!"

Lavi gave a quiet laughed and smiled as he walked up next to him. "What do you think of Melody-chan?"

Kanda was silent for a moment. _'Should I let him in on my suspicions?'_ "Nothing really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really!"

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes! Really! Now shut up! This is just for her birthday so you guys won't bother me about in the future."

Lavi was about to make some sort of comeback when an ear-piercing scream coming from the small woods nearby the town. The two boys glanced at each other, nodded, then raced to see what was going on. Once they arrived at the scene they found a huge mansion that looked slightly similar to the one that Lavi and Allen found Krory in. It was large and had some features that resembled a castle with many windows and a large front door. There was a crowd of people circled around someone. Lavi and Kanda approached the people to see who was in the middle. They saw a woman and a child being comforted by a certain girl as they shivered with fear.

"Melody!"

The dark haired girl looked up at them with a worried face before she smiled. "Guys, I'm so glad you're here!"

The two walked up to Melody and the family. Lavi sat next to Melody and Kanda stood behind them.

"Shhh. Calm down. There, now tell these nice boys what happened. Tell them what you saw." Melody's voice was calming and very reassuring as she spoke.

The young woman shivered as her words rolled off her lips. "My son went inside to chase after a cat and I went after him. That is when _**SHE**_ showed up."

"Who is 'she'?" Lavi asked standing up.

"The ghost of that the girl who died many years ago." The woman replied eerily as held her child closer to her chest almost chocking him.

"Sounds like we found the place." Kanda looked over at the towering mansion in front of them.

"You got that right." Lavi placed a hand on the back of his neck as he spoke.

"What do you know about this girl?" Melody asked rustling the child's hair.

The woman was silent, not saying a word. Her child closed his eyes entering the world of dreams. Melody sighed and stood up. She held out her hand and helped the woman up onto her feet.

"Why don't you two go home and rest and relax." Melody then turned to the crowd placing her hands on her hips. "If you aren't going to tell us about the ghost girl then I highly recommend you leave!"

The crowd of citizens dispersed a few seconds later. When the three exorcists were about the converse on what to do next, an old man approached them. Turns out he was the father of the woman they spoke to earlier.

"Why do you guys want to know about her?" The elder glanced at the three one at a time.

"Well, we have something we would like discuss with her." Lavi explained. "So tell me, old man, is the girl cute?"

Melody shot a glare at the red head. "Kanda-kun, would you please do the honors? Just not too hard."

The dark blue haired samurai nodded. "I would be happy to..."

Lavi sweatdropped backing away. _'Not good...'_

In a flash Kanda kicked Lavi sending him flying into a tree. The red head hit the tree with a small thump and fell to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about his behavior. Please excuse him. We would like some information on the girl. Do you think you can help us?"

"I don't see why not. You did help out Lisa and John after all. Let's go to my house and eat while we talk." The old man offered heading down the nearby path that leads to the town.

Melody looked over at Kanda who nodded. Turning to the man's direction Melody called out their reply. "Sure."

"Right this way." The man continued walking as he spoke.

Melody and Kanda dragged the slightly unconscious Lavi with them as they followed. They entered town a few minutes later and headed for the old man's house.

Approaching the ordinary looking house the two of them dropped Lavi on the ground. He laid there unmoving for a while before the others noticed the small movements that his hands were making. The energetic red head was actually waking up due to the impact.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lavi sat up rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"We are going to find out the truth behind the ghost girl." Melody simply stated facing him. _'I can't believe he fell asleep unconscious!'_

The old man unlocked the door telling them to come inside. They entered quietly then sat at the dinning table. The elder joined them after locking the door.

Once everyone was seated and enjoying the snacks which were placed on the table, the old man started the old folk lore story... "Let's see now. I tell the legend as simple and basic as I can. Long ago there was a rich and loving family of four: the father, the mother, elder son, and younger daughter. One day a large and horrible war broke out and the country gathered people to help fight. So the father and son left to fight leaving the girls alone. Before they left the brother promised his little sister he would protect her and return to her. While they were gone, the mother soon died of an illness and the little girl was left all alone waiting for her brother and father. Sadly, both her father and brother died on the battlefield. The girl waited until she died from the lack of food and water, and a cold. So to this day her ghost still remains, crying and waiting for her brother to return, or so they say."

"Then what about the teddy bear?" Kanda asked drinking some tea.

"Teddy bear?"

"Yes. We were told that witnesses saw her holding a teddy bear." Melody said messing with something around her wrist.

The old man nodded. "Ah, yes. The teddy bear. It was the last gift her brother gave her according to the story."

"Ah ha! I get now!" Melody exclaimed clapping her hands together startling Timcampy. "Oh sorry about that Tim."

"Before we leave I want another sandwich." Lavi inquired grabbing a sandwich from the plate in the center of the table.

For the next half hour the four of them talked. Well, Kanda didn't say all that much but he did talk. None were really bothered by that either. Actually they thought it was rather amusing that Kanda spoke more than three words. They laughed a little and ate as time flew by.

* * *

><p><strong>ehh five chaps already? i will tell you one thing for certain <span>making up missions is tough<span>! not much of a cliff hanger though. oh and if no one has any good pairings then i will use the idea i have come up with. in the end their will be yaoi most likely. hmm hmm im in a good modd so tell you what i will put up chap 6 _The First Mission (Part Two)_ up soon.^^ "Good reviews are gifts that we writers enjoy the most." -Tensai Fon Ryoseii ~ oh and do read my _Prince of Tennis_ story _The Prince of the Night_. Onegai! Love ya all!**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	6. The First Mission Part Two

**warning: stupid humor and a idiotic drama moment**

**owns only: melody, jane, claria**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The First Mission (Part Two)

"Good bye, Jane!" Melody waved to the elder woman as the three of them walked down the path from their hotel.

The sun going down since it was already way past lunch and the team agreed to go on little walk before figuring what they should do about their mission. Leaving Melody to her humming Lavi walked up to the silent samurai.

"Should we check out the mansion again?" Lavi asked walking next to the girl.

Kanda followed after them. "We have some time before it gets too dark."

"Okay, then it is settled. Let's go!"

Melody, Kanda, and Lavi ran back to old towering mansion eager to get this mission over with. Arriving at the castle like building the three cautiously entered inside. Inside was as old and withered as the outside: wallpaper torn, dusty pictures, dirty furniture, broken items, and cobwebs everywhere. The hallways were dim with only the light from the outside as well as Lavi and Kanda's flashlights that the elder gave to them. They walked down the hallway passing bedrooms, bathrooms, playrooms, a library, and guest rooms as well. The three came to an area where there were two hallways to choose from so they decided to split up.

"Lavi and Kanda-kun, you guys are fine on your own so I can accompany one of you." Melody smiled. _'Actually I just don't want the two of them fighting the whole time. Now the only question is who I should go with.'_

"I'm fine on my own." Kanda glanced over at Melody. "However, I will put up with your presence if you come with me."

"So you will deal with my presence, huh?" Melody smiled, amused. "Sounds interesting. Don't you agree, Lavi?"

The handsome red head boy laughed at this. "Yes, I believe so."

"Okay! With this said, I will be joining Kanda-kun and we will go right." Melody ran off waving at Kanda to hurry. As she passed Lavi she whispered something in his ear.

"The teddy bear has the Innocence. Please be careful."

Lavi smiled blowing a kiss. "Don't worry about a thing, Princess."

Smiling the teenage girl walked down the right hallway with Kanda shortly behind her and Lavi went left. It was time for them to seriously start their mission.

They were silent for a while until the long dark blue black haired boy surprisingly spoke up. He opened his hesitantly before he let the words leave his lips eyes on the girl's back.

"Why did you decide to come with me?" Kanda watched on as she walked in front of him.

"That is a good question." The girl enclosed her hands together behind her back. "I don't know. I just felt compelled to. Is that answer good enough for you or do need a better one?"

"Do you think that coming with me will lower my suspicions?" Kanda asked. _'I don't have __**that**__ strong of suspicions anymore by judging her behavior. She didn't seem to be acting when Lenalee's birthday came up but you can never be too sure. Che! This is so troublesome!'_

"Not at all!"

Kanda glanced at her again. "You aren't denying it?"

Melody shrugged. "Well, I noticed you were tense around me ever since we talked in the hallway that one time. I don't blame you, I would be suspicious too. Besides I already told you guys my reason to be here." _'Though they are mostly only a cover up.'_

"Then what were you being so secretive about that time?"

"I have a feeling you will figure that out today."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is that I am going to SHOW you the secret and, well, I trust you."

"So basically, you are going to show me your secret in exchange for my trust."

"So what if I am?"

"Can I tell the others?"

"Feel free to."

"Why are you showing it to me?"

"I want you to trust me."

Kanda gave an exhausted sigh. "Whatever."

Melody smiled. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

The long haired samurai grunted and nodded.

It was quiet except for the sounds of breathing and the creaking of the floor beneath their feet while they walked. The silence was strange and unusual. They expected an akuma to show up by now. They arrived at the end of the hallway where they found some doors. The two nodded to each other as Kanda placed a hand on the doorknob, opening it. The young Japanese teenage boy and the mysterious long haired girl entered into a large room. It looked a living room with tables, chairs, and couches as well.

"We aren't getting any where are we?" Melody gave a small laugh as she flopped into a couch. "What do you think we should do, Kanda-kun?"

"I'm not sure but we can't search this whole place. It will take to long." Kanda walked over to the couch which Melody was on. "Do you have any ideas?"

The female stood up and smiled. "Well first off, I think we should deal with the akumas first."

"Wha-?"

A large crash sounded as some akuma broke through the walls. The two Exorcists jumped back dodging all the flying bricks and rocks. Some glass managed to scrape them as they moved. The akuma floated before them, unmoving.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Melody said, smiling still, as they landed few feet away from the akuma.

"How could you tell?"

"Didn't you hear their yelling?"

"..." Kanda was silent for a moment before answering. "I was distracted."

"By what?"

_'Debating whether I should trust you and stuff like that.'_"Well..."

"Ah! Don't tell me it was because of my good looks!" Melody laughed at Kanda's reaction.

The handsome teenager glared at her and blushed slightly, taken aback. "Just shut up and pay attention the situation at hand!"

Melody closed her eyes for a moment. "Hai, hai! Whatever you say... Let's just get this overwith."

The two of took out their weapons and spoke in unison. "Innocence Activate!"

"Mugen!" Kanda ran his hand along the blade activating the weapon.

"Justice!" The gun began to glow upon its name being called.

"Let the games begin!"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Lavi closed the door behind him as he walked out of a dining room. He ran his hand through his red hair sighing. That was the fifth or seventh room he checked but he wasn't counting so he didn't know for sure. Weighing his options on what to do, he decided to continue looking for the Innocence blindly.

"Melody said that the Innocence was inside the girl's Teddy bear. But the thing is, where the hell IS she?"

A crying sound rang throughout the hallways breaking the silence. It was a very sad and lonely cry. The loud cry sounded as though it belong to a little child.

Lavi followed the sound. Looking around as he walked searching for where the cry originated from. Then the sound of gunshots started the echo throughout the area swallowing the cry of the child.

The red head sighed. "I guess Yuu and Melody found the akuma."

Opening the at the end of the hallway Lavi found a bedroom which looked like it might belong to a boy. It had things like pratice swords, clothes, books, balls, and other things that guys might be interested in. Upon entering the room, Lavi noticed a drawing pinned to the wall. The drawing looked like it was drawn by a child.

"I bet his sister drew that." Lavi said thinking aloud. "Not only that but her brother looks somewhat like Yuu with his hair down, though Yuu's hair is longer."

A sad crying sound grabbed the red head's attention. Turning to face the old bed in the corner, he noticed that something other than pillows were laying in the boy's bed. Lavi catiously headed toward it, tip-toeing as he moved. Lavi gripped the bedsheets throwing them aside, there he revealed a young girl clutching a little teddy bear.

"A girl?" Lavi froze for a moment processing what just happened. _'Then could this be the ghost girl? I guess there is only one way to find out!'_

The child sat up realizing that the blankets have been removed. Her short brown hair was a mess and so was her nightgown. The girl tiredly rubbed her red eyes, exhausted from all the crying. She gazed at Lavi for a bit with her lonely and sad green eyes.

"Big brother?" Her voice had the sound of hope in it as she spoke in a low voice.

Lavi shook his head. "No sorry. Your brother is no-" An idea came to him when he remembered the little girl's drawing and smiled. "not in this part of the house. Now how about you hand me that teddy bear and then I will show you where your brother is." _'Yuu is so not going to be pleased with me...'_

Reluctantly and sadly the girl handed the mischievous red head her teddy bear but didn't completely let go and stood up. Glancing up at Lavi the girl spoke up again, "Can we both hold Mr. Teddy?"

Lavi nodded, letting her hold one of the arms. He examined the girl as they stood there quietly holding the teddy bear. _'She is able to hold and touch things so isn't a ghost, in fact, she looks like an everyday average human girl. How is that possible? Could it be the effect of the Innocence?'_

"Mister?"

Snapping out his trance, Lavi faced the child next to him. "What is it?"

"What was that noise earlier?"

"Noise?"

The girl nodded. "It went 'Bang! Bang!' and 'Crash! Crash!'"

"Ah! I forgot about them! They're gonna be pissed!" Lavi sweatdropped at the thought of Melody yelling at him. _'At least she is cute...' _"Follow me!"

The handsome red head boy and the cute confused girl both ran out the door gripping the bear between them. Lavi kept a steady pace so the child could keep up.

Arriving at the East wing they look around to find the place a disaster. Pictures, vases, lights, and other things were shattered on the floor, glass pieces were scattered everywhere. Lifting the girl into his arms Lavi carried her down the hallway jumping over the fallen furniture. Lavi set her down upon reaching the other end of the hallway. He opened the broken doors one by one until he finally found Kanda and Melody collapsed on the floor on different sides on the large messy room.

"You sure took your time, Lavi," Melody said leaning against a half destroyed wall. Her uniform was torn all over and her hair was mess. "You missed such a good work out, too.

Lavi gave a small laugh. "Sorry; how about I make it up to you later with a date?"

It was Melody's turn to laugh. "That might not be a bad idea. I might just take you up on that."

Lavi looked at her a little surprised but smiled and gave a mocking bow. "It would an honor, Princess Melody-sama."

The two laughed while Kanda made his way over to them. His clothes weren't as torn as Melody's but his hair came completely undone. Noticing the child hiding behind the table he glanced over to Lavi. "So, is this the child? The ghost girl?"

"She doesn't look a ghost." Melody inquired. Looking up at Lavi she asked, "What about Innocence? Is it in the bear?"

Before the red head could answer the little child snatched rest of the bear from Lavi, ran over to Kanda and jumped onto him, knocking him over. "Big brother! You came back like you promised!"

Lavi quickly waved his arms around, trying to signal to Kanda to follow along, mouthing something like: 'Just pretend please then she will willing give us the Innocence!'

Practically growling, Kanda bent down and placed a hand on the girl's head. "Um, so were you on your best behavior?"

The child smiled. "Yup!"

Melody looked at them mentally slapping her forehead. "So what is your name?"

"Claria. Claria Boten."

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Melody said smiling. "My name is Melody, the guy who brought who is Lavi, and already know who that is."

Claria nodded. "Big Brother Kei!" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Melody-neechan, are you Kei's girlfriend?"

It was dead silent. Lavi tried to hide the laughter that tempted to escape from his lips. Melody and Kanda didn't move, both frozen in place.

"Where did you get that idea?" Melody asked quietly blushing.

"Am I wrong? It looked like you guys liked each other," Claria explained innocently. "Then are Lavi-niichan's girlfriend?"

Melody cheeks burned pink of embarrassment. _'How does she come with these assumptions?"_

Lavi stopped laughing and actually blushed at the thought. "I wish," was all he said eyeing Kanda who glared back.

Melody gave a small cough. "Anyway, Claria, can I ask you a question?"

"Ok!"

Melody kneeled in front of the girl. "Have you seen anyone with dark and a creepy smile?"

Lavi and Kanda immediately looked at her.

Claria shook her head. "No, only you."

"I see." Melody patted her head. "Then it's time for your family reunion."

"You mean I get to see Mama and Papa too?" Claria asked.

"Yeah. Just hand over the bear. Your real brother is waiting."

"Then he really is dead..."

"Yes. I'm sorry about deceiving you."

"That's ok. Here." Claria handed her bear to Melody. "I should go, my brother is waiting!" With that, she left.

Lavi stared. "She's disappeared..."

"It seems she knew that we were lying," Kanda said getting up.

Melody moved to pick something up, using it to open the bear.

Lavi noticed what she held. "Is that..? A scythe?"

Kanda nodded as Melody tore the bear open. "Yeah, apparently that was the secret she was keeping from us.

"What do you mean?"

Melody smiled holding out the scythe. "This, Lavi, is another weapon with Innocence."

"You don't mean-?" Lavi walked up to her examining it.

"It is her other weapon," Kanda said crossing his arms. "In other words, she has two Innocence."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lavi asked.

Melody laughed. "I don't have any reason to trust you and that goes both ways. Certainly you guys aren't so naïve to think the Earl won't send a spy or something to the Order?"

Lavi handed her the scythe. "I guess you have a point."

The scythe shrunk in her hand til it was no bigger than her finger. Melody rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet around her wrist and clipped the miniature scythe to it, letting it dangle. _'They have no idea!'_

"Are you going to tell Komui?" Kanda asked taking the torn open bear from her and removing the innocence.

"Yeah, I might as well but I will do that when we get back. Lavi, can you hand me Justice, my gun? It should be behind that broken table if I remember correctly."

"I guess this means we finished the mission. Here." Lavi tossed her the gun and headed for the door. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Kanda followed quietly looking unusually distracted. Melody placed Justice in its pouch and walked up next to Kanda.

"Is everything alright?"

Kanda looked up at her eyes cold as always. "Yeah."

In leaving the building the group noticed all the animals and insects that came out of hiding. The three looked around in surprise. Melody then saw a familiar large butterfly and stopped moving, glaring intently.

"I thought it was strange!" she whispered to herself looking around. "Where? Where are you? I thought _**she**_ was going to be here! Why is he here? That sadistic jerk! Where is he hiding?"

"Melody, are you alright?"

"We're going to leave you behind if you keep dawdling!"

"Coming!" Melody ran to catch up with them as Timcanpy returning to her side after making sure no other akuma were around. "Sorry about that."

"Tch! Took you long enough!"

"Aww! Yuu, you don't have be so rude now do you?" Lavi ran ahead of them to avoid Kanda's sword.

As the red head predicted, Kanda lashed out his sword and chased him full of rage. "Get back here, BakaUsagi! You're dead!"

"Now why should I stop after I heard that?" Lavi retorted back.

"Why you!"

Melody ran after them laughing a bit. "You guys! Wait up!"

"No way! It's the end of me if I stop!"

The three returned back to the Black Order after a week of destroying akuma with Toma's help. They all got there in once piece though they did end up with a few cuts. Melody informed Komui that she would like to discuss some things the next day.

"Very well. If we must, we will wait til tomorrow." Komui agreed. "Melody, the others want to see you at the cafeteria."

"Huh? Ok."

Leaving the Chief to his piles of paper in his office, Melody ran out slamming the door behind. She headed downstairs wondering what the others wanted. On her way there she saw Timcampy and stopped.

"Hey Tim! Why are you here? Where is Allen-oniichan?" The girl reached out her hand and the golden golem landed in the palm closing its wings. "Shall we head to the cafeteria together?"

Timcampy sat on her shoulder as if to say that he would come. With that the two of them arrived at the cafeteria just to find the place pitch-black. Melody yelled out her friends' name but there was no answer. Then suddenly the lights to reveal the decorations and everyone holding cups. Above their heads was a large banner that read: WELCOME MELODY!

"Welcome to the Black Order, Melody! We hope you like it here!"

Melody didn't move. She stood there not hiding the surprised look on face. "What is this?"

Allen walked up to her, a smile plastered on his face. "It's a welcoming party."

"I see. Thank you everyone!"

"Here is your own personal cup." Lenalee said giving her a cup with her name on it.

"Thank you!"

For the next hour or so everyone ate, drank, laughed, and had fun. Melody got a chance to meet the other Excorcists and Finders. Once it was over they all cleaned up so the place was spotless again and then headed for bed.

Melody entered her and collapsed on her bed. After laying there for awhile she sat up. 'I think I'm going go outside for some fresh air.'

She rushed out the room as she grabbed her coat and closed the door silently behind her. Entering the outside world she spun around feeling the warm night breeze flow through her hair. Melody laid down in the soft lush grass and stared up at moon. She raised her arm and reached for the moon but caught only air. Well, that was to be expected.

"Why does it feel like the chances of escaping my fate is as likely as me touching the moon?" Melody sighed and covered her eyes with her arm as tears rolled down her cheek. "Brother... What should do? Either way someone dies. For now I should just avoid the others, as long as I make my report it shouldn't matter whether or not I make friends..."

Melody sat up as the boys' faces flashed through her mind. "Or fall in love for that matter..." Her voice trailed off as a large purple butterfly landed in front of her. Her eyes landed on it with an annoyed glare.

"Just great. Can't leave me alone can you, you ugly creature?" Melody retorted shooing the bug away. Watching it fly away she stood up. "I suppose I should get some sleep, it's already past midnight."

Unmoving Melody stood there with her eyes closed enjoying the warm night breeze. Leaves flew across the ground dancing to the winds gentle tune. The moon shone down through the trees casting their nightly shadows which hide the secrets of the night. Silently she returned to her room making sure she woke no one. Reaching her room Melody changed clothes and climb into bed. As she closed her eyes all she could think about were five certain male individuals.

* * *

><p><strong>somewhat lame i kno but the next chapter <em>Chapter 7 - Some Secrets Revealed<em> is kinda funny cuz the whole... ya i will stop talking now**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	7. Some Truth Revealed

**i love this ch becuz the whole change in character! its freakingly stupidly funny! (in its own way) anywho i hope who enjoy it^^ tho some reason i have been lacking motivation lately-_- if you like this story and want me to continue let me know or at this rate i might just stop tho for now i still have some ideas sooo yea**

_WolfLover17_** - as yes the butterfly~ that my friend is something that will be revealed in later chapters (more like in 3 or 4 maybe even less) lets just say there is something exciting in store for you**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Some Truth Revealed

"Melody seems to be in a good this morning. Don't you think so?" Lavi asked the two who accompanied him as he peeked around the corner at the girl.

Melody and Allen were in the middle of an interesting conversation when Melody started laughing at something the elder one said. Allen smiled as continued to speak about his adventures as an Exorcist of the Black Order.

Lenalee pushed his head down to take a peek herself. "Yeah she is. I wonder what they are discussing. What do you think Kanda?"

The Japanese Exorcist glared at the two as he leaned against the wall. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Sheesh no need to get so worked up. I just thought that you might have an idea," Lenalee huffed.

"Whatever it is, they seem to be enjoying themselves," Lavi said stating his observation.

Looking back Lenalee smiled. "They would make such a cute couple. What do you think? Or is it that you two have feelings for Melody?"

The boys froze for a moment and were silent until one of them answered.

Kanda looked away avoiding eye contact with his fellow Exorcists. "What would make you think that I like her?"

"As for me, a straight answer is impossible." Lavi replied moving away from the corner. "Why ask? It's not like she has feeling for any of us with an exception of Allen of course."

"Saa, maybe so but things change over time," Lenalee said with slyness hidden in her voice.

"You think so, huh?" Lavi said thinking over his friend's statement. "Isn't that good news, Yuu?"

In a flash Kanda pulled out his sword and placed it against the red head's neck at a horizontal angle. "Call me that one more time and you're dead!" Sheathing the blade once again he quietly moved back into his original position. "Besides, I have nothing to do with whatever you idiots are going on about."

"You're so stubborn, Kanda."

"Lavi? Kanda? Lenalee?"

The trio turned around to see the two teens approaching them. Lenalee and Lavi merely smiled while Kanda just grunted at their presence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melody asked from behind Allen.

"Nothing just talking," Lavi said giving the girl a little wave.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "With Kanda? Unbelievable."

Kanda marched right up to him with a hate filled glare. Electricity sparked between them as they had a glare match. Melody and the other backed up pondering on the thought of whether they should interfere or not.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Beansprout?" Kanda asked or more like yelled as he prepared to draw his sword again.

"Exactly as it sounded, BaKanda!" Allen sneered at the annoyed samurai.

"You better take that back if you know what's good for you!" Kanda warned lowering his stance.

Melody watched the two boys before taking in a deep breath. "Cut it out, you two!"

Ignoring her Allen smirked. "Ha! The day you beat me is the day Lavi stops calling you Yuu."

"Which is never going to happen," Lavi said laughing to himself.

"Yeah, well, the day you beat me is the day you forget about that master of yours!" Kanda yelled failing to come up anything better.

"Not happening." The red head stated flatly.

Lena giggled. "Oh but how he wishes."

"Shut up! You winning against me is as likely as you getting kissed! As if any girl would willingly do that!" Allen countered mockingly.

"Which will _never ever_ happen."

A small blush formed on Kanda's cheek as he stood there. Feeling somewhat humiliated he unsheathed his sword aiming right for Allen. "Kissing is stupid anyway! Go die, Beansprout!"

"Too slow!" Allen dodged the blade just before that other could cut him.

"Why you!"

Before Kanda could strike his next attack, Melody made a shocking move. Time halted as everyone stared at her completely surprised. Why? Cause Melody suddenly kissed Kanda on the cheek. That's right. She kissed him. Only on the cheek though. Everyone's reaction were slow for the four of them couldn't say a word. Kanda's sword clattered onto the ground as the girl retreated with a smile.

"Now since that's over, I have few things I must discuss with Komui-san. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." Melody tossed her lose hair over her shoulder as she walked off leaving her friends a gape.

"She is bold," Lavi said with a whistle.

Lenalee was blushing with an excited look on her face. A smile crept onto her lips. _'Interesting…'_

Lavi turned to her guessing her thoughts. "Just because of that doesn't mean she likes him so don't get any funny ideas! I still have a chance so don't go playing matchmaker or anything!"

Lenalee's reply was interrupted by Allen's return to reality. The boy that had fallen onto the floor earlier, was now currently on his feet yelling after Melody. "Mel, wait! Don't tell me you like him? He isn't right for you! Mel!"

Lenalee's sly smile returned as the white haired Exorcist made his exit. _'Eh, so that's how it is...'_

"Hey, Lenalee, I think he is frozen or something," Lavi said inspecting Kanda's unmoving form.

"Lavi, stop joking around. Since you already brought yesterday's Innocence to Helvaska, all you have left is to finish writing up your report. You might as well get Kanda started on it if he hasn't already finished it." Lenalee lectured keeping her eyes on the boys.

Hearing the word 'report' Kanda's mind starting working again and he shook his trying to rid the feeling of Melody's lips on his cheek. Sighing in defeat he headed off to his room to finish up the report on yesterday's mission with Mugen back in his hands. Kanda walked on pondering on what to write and his blush returned to his cheeks.

Lavi shrugged. "This HAS to be the _first_ time I have ever seen Yuu so speechless. I wonder if I might get a kiss sometime."

Lenalee groaned and waved a hand to dismiss the discussion as she walked off towards the Science Department to check up on her brother. The optimistic red head decided to follow her and chat away about his thoughts on the event when a small group of Finders walked up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK! KNOCK!<strong>

The Chief Supervisor looked up from his boring paper with a hopeful look on his face. "Come in."

Melody opened the door and entered the room before closing it behind her. "Komui, about the thing we discussed earlier..."

"Ah, have a seat, my dear." Komui paused for a moment in realization. "You didn't add a suffix like you usually do. Why is that?"

Melody sat in the lounge chair near the desk legs crossed and elbow rested on the arms of the chair with her head leaned against her fingers. A smug and arrogant smile appeared on her face as she eyed the Chief. "I see you noticed. Good to know not all the people here are idiots. To keep your answer simple, I don't use formalities in more serious conversations. Also this is, in a way, part of my true personality."

Komui studied the girl. The feeling that something was different kept nagging at him. He decided to continue to talk until he could figure out what is was. Komui knew for a fact that the look on her face wasn't the same gentle kind one he saw the day before. "In any case, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"It is about my Innocence."

This caught the man's attention. "What about your Innocence?"

Melody scoffed. "Don't feign ignorance. I'm aware of yours, Bookman's, and Kanda's suspicions. I'm sure those two or at least one of them already spoke to you about the matter."

"I see," Komui took a seat at his desk and laid his chin against his intertwined hands. "You're very... clever, aren't you? So, what about your Innocence?"

"Actually, I thought I should inform you that-"

Lenalee suddenly burst into the room with Kanda and Lavi arguing behind her. Allen followed not too far behind them.

"Brother! It's not true, is it? That Melody is being suspected?" Lenalee shouted, concerned, as she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Huh?"

"She is too cute to be dangerous!" Lavi shouted at Kanda surprising the others.

The samurai snorted. "Never judge a book by its cover. Looks can be deceiving."

Melody sent him a mental glare but stayed silent realizing that they haven't noticed her. _'It seems that have to work a little harder to earn his trust.'_

Allen forced his way between them. "Is it because she has a connection with me that people are unsure whether we can trust her?"

Komui quickly glanced at Melody who placed a finger over her lips and slightly sighed. "What is going on?"

"We heard that the higher ups still doubt her." Lavi explained still glaring at Kanda.

"The higher ups are doubting who?"

The group turned around to see Krory and Miranda accompanied by Noise Marie. The trio entered the room as well with somewhat confused looks on their faces.

"Melody."

"Melody?" Miranda repeated. "Oh that girl! She was at the meeting that time."

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

Krory looked even more confused. "What about it her?"

"It has been rumored that the higher ups are doubting her." Allen said clarifying things for him.

"Oh I heard about that!" Reever said as he dropped a stack of paper onto Komui's desk nodding toward Melody who mouthed to him to not say a word. Doing as he told he stayed quiet and walk away.

"What reasons do they have to doubt her?" Lavi questioned.

Krory thought about this for a moment before replying. "For one she appeared out of nowhere. You and Lenalee did say she was on the roof."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"She has a connection with Allen whom holds the Fourteenth." Kanda stated flatly.

"That's true, though-"

"And let's not forget about her strange behavior when speaking about her Innocence." Bookman said as he suddenly made an appearance with General Yeager and General Tiedoll.

_'It's about time I let them know of my presence._' Melody smirked.

Lavi looked at him questioningly. "Her Innocence?"

"About that..."

Every, startled, looked over to see Melody sitting in the chair comfortably.

"Melody?"

Bookman turned his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I _WAS_ having a discussion with Komui here when you all decided to interrupt." She replied not turning to face him. "It took you guys quite some time to figure out I was here though, however, I'm pretty sure Marie knew I was here. You probably even know the truth about my Innocence, don't you?"

Gazing at her, the quiet man nodded.

The two generals and Bookman took great interest in her words as they glanced over at the currently silent Supervisor. Komui shook his head at them as if to say he didn't know anything. The others whispered to each other before looking at Marie. Marie, also, didn't day a single word to any of them and kept his gaze on the girl in front of him.

General Tiedoll turned his attention to Melody. "What are you talking about?"

Melody laughed a little and closed her eyes not turning to face the man. "Ah, you worked on missions with Marie once didn't you? In that case, you most of all should be aware of what what he is capable of. Being able to 'hear' the Innocence and all."

"How did you-?" Marie started when he came to realization. "It was Allen, wasn't it?"

"That's right."

All eyes landed on the white haired boy who visibly flinched. Allen chuckled quietly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You told her?" Miranda asked.

Allen nodded. "We were talking this morning and then she asked about what the other Exorcists can do."

"Sly, aren't you, BakaNeko?" Kanda questioned or more like 'insulted' Melody.

"BakaNeko?"

Melody sighed. "So even after all this chatter none of you suspicious of me asked about the Innocence matter even though I said I would explain it. I must admit it would-does-make it a lot easier since you are all here."

The room went quiet as the Exorcists' minds registered the girl's words. An unseen smirk came across her face as she stood. Deciding it would be easier for the others to listen she jumped onto Komui's desk, her hands griping the edge and her legs crossed.

"Listen carefully for I'm not going to repeat this. After I tell you, it's up to you how you want to use the information. You can tell the higher ups or a close friend, I don't care." Melody explained. "My actually Innocence is-"

"The Triple Counter."

Melody smirked when all heads turned to Kanda and Marie. The two had spoken at the same time startling everyone.

Kanda's gaze reached the girl's amused smile. "Isn't that right, _Melody Snow Walker_?"

"Kanda?"

The amused smile never left her face as Melody replied. "I thought you were going to ignore this matter, _Kanda Yuu_."

"Wait, Kanda, you about this?" Komui asked shocked.

"Obviously."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Krory and Bookman asked simultaneously.

Kanda shrugged. "I don't have to. It has nothing to do with me.

_'Wait if I remember...'_ Lavi turned to the mysterious girl in sudden realization. "The scythe! This has something to do with that scythe doesn't it? You said it was another weapon!"

Bookman looked over to his young apprentice. "What is this scythe you speak of?"

"I saw Melody have it during the mission," Lavi said simply. "I was thinking about whether or not I write about it in my report but it seems that does not matter anymore."

"That's right. That was the second part of the Triple Counter." Melody informed them with a smile.

General Yeager gazed the girl with an interested look in his eyes. "This Triple Counter... Could be that, to say, you have three Innocence?"

"What?"

In that second the amused smirk returned to her face. "No wonder you're a general. You are smart."

"Is that even possible?" Miranda and Krory exclaimed glancing at Komui for some answers.

"As far as I know it's not, but I can't say for sure. The only Exorcist to have more than one is Marian Cross but his whereabouts are currently unknown so we won't be able ask him if he knows anything."

Allen and Lenalee whirled around to meet the mysterious eyes of the girl in front of them. They stared at her as if they were searching for the answers to all their questions.

Allen's gaze met with her a moment later. "So where are these three Innocence?"

"And what happened to your gun?" Lenalee asked adding to Allen's question.

In the newfound silence Melody raised her arm. A jingle was heard as the charms on her bracelet hit each other when she moved. The group just looked at her, confusion plainly written on their faces.

Muttering something about stupid Exorcists Melody removed the piece of jewelry and laid it on hand. "Here."

"What are you playing at?" Bookman asked. "That is just a bracelet."

_'I have had enough of this!_' Kanda sighed and walked up to her and snatched it. He then only held one side letting it dangle revealing three charms attached to the silver chain. "Take a closer look."

Melody smiled. "Arigatou, Kanda. You're unusually helpful today."

"Che."

The rest of group obeyed the samurai's words not wanting to risk going against him. Taking a closer look they saw a gun, a scythe, and a bow & arrow. The words STRIKE DOWN were on the bow and they guessed that the arrow meant 'strike' and the bow meant 'down.' Then the word KUROKAMI was on the blade of the scythe as plain as day. They recognized the small gun immediately for the word JUSTICE was written on the side.

"So you mean to tell us that you shrunk the gun?" Miranda asked.

_'She did shrink the scythe that time._' Lavi thought to himself watching to see what Melody would do next.

"Bingo! The gun is Justice, the scythe is KuroKami, and lastly the bow & arrow is Strike Down. I actually had KuroKami the longest but I use Justice a bit more." Melody said 'sing-songingly.'

Everyone sweatdropped as their eyes wandered back to Melody. They couldn't think of anything to say. All of them were silent listening to Melody hummed to herself smiling. The girl had three Innocence! THREE! The generals, Bookman, and a few others weren't sure what to make of this and paced before speaking once more.

"Melody?" Komui asked getting her attention.

"Hm?"

Adjusting his position after he walked up next to her, his dark eyes met hers. "I was wondering of you could tell me more about the different personality you have all the sudden. It seems to me that you are acting, I don't know, a bit more-"

"Arrogant." Kanda finished for him. "I saw something similar earlier before."

_'That's right. During the mission when we fought against the akumas I accidently let THAT personality out.'_ Melody visibly froze for a moment then smirked. "That is something I'd rather not explain. Let's just say it's from a traumatic event in the past. My past isn't at all as pleasant as you think it was."

An awkward silence filled the room with its emptiness. The girl jumped down from the desk and retrieved her bracelet from the paranoid Kanda. Once it was safely hooked around her wrist Melody waved goodbye to the other Exorcists in the room before closing door behind her.

Everyone immediately started talking to each other wondering what was going to happen next. No one could really question the girl after she willing told them everything but was that really all to her?

"Quiet!"

The group turned to the Supervisor and General Tiedoll at the front the room. It seems that they had just finished discussing something.

"Because of this event we will lower all if not any doubt on Miss Melody Snow Walker. And furthermore she will under the care of General Tiedoll once he returns from his current mission. Until then Melody will be with General Yeager. Is that alright with you, General Yeager?"

The long bearded man nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she will be fine company and will make a great Exorcist."

"Glad to hear it. Is there anything else that I should add?"

"I would like to have Lavi accompany her. Lavi is to stick by her side at all times." Bookman demanded taking charge of he conversation.

A large smile appeared on the red head's face. "Really? Awesome! So does this mean I get to accompany her on missions too?"

"Yes."

"Lavi, focus!" Lenalee whispered harshly. "You have a chance to clear her name!"

Lavi nodded. "Don't worry! Everything will turn out perfectly! Just you wait!"

"Then with that settled. Lavi, you and Melody will head out for your next mission in India in a few days got it?" Komui informed sipping from his now cold coffee just the spit it out bit after. "General Yeager won't accompany you on this one so we won't rouse any suspicions. She may seem reckless, carefree, or arrogant but it is certain that she is very clever. Be careful, Lavi, not to do something stupid."

"Leave it to me!"

Allen raised his hand getting the man's attention. "Should help keep an eye on her too?"

Bookman and Komui exchanged glances. "I don't see why not but right now you and Kanda have a mission."

"What? Me with Beansprout? No way!" Kanda growled.

"Come on, Kanda! It's part of your job to do this!"

"Che! Fine whatever!" The samurai shouted storming out if the Science Department with Lenalee who tried to calming him down.

Krory, Miranda, and Marie handed the Supervisor their reports, nodded, then quietly left with Lavi to accompany them. The two generals walked side by side as they talked happily. Bookman pulled Allen back before he had a chance to leave with the others.

Allen glanced back at the two expecting adults left in the room. "Do you need something?"

"Allen," Komui started as if he said too much too fast he scare the boy. "Do you know _anything_ about Melody that we should now is the time to speak up."

_'Of course they'd ask that.'_ Allen shook his head. "No, sir, but I will admit I do know some things about her but they aren't in my place to tell. I don't like talk about people behind their backs, however, if you want to know more about her that badly I can you about my short time with her."

Bookman considered this, nodding his head he let go of Allen's wrist. "Very well."

"I will keep it brief. Ok so remember how Mel said that the villages named her Melody Snow? Well when Mana and I were walking through a village next to that one we heard the rumor about a young girl who would come down to play in the snow with the village and sing in the summer season thus earning the name Melody Snow. Mana and I agreed to check it out becuase of shear curiosity. It was warm summer afternoon when we arrived and it was exactly as the rumors said. We heard singing. It was such a pretty song too. We followed the song into the forest where she lived and found a small beautiful lake. There she sat on a old dock swinging her legs and kicking the water. However, she tried to run away the minute she noticed us and fell in. Thinking back to that moment it was a funny sight, her surprised face that is. I remember jumping in after her and swimming with her to shore. It took a while but we managed to get her to talk and told us why she was there, her weird behavior, and what her real name was but using it brought back horrible memories so we used what the villagers gave her: Melody Snow. We also had a hard time convincing her to come with us. When she finally agreed we add Walker to her name so she could feel like part of the family. The three of went everywhere together, that is until the incident where Mana was killed. After he died we buried him on the hillside and that is when the Earl showed up and I turned Mana into an akuma. I know that Mana hit her causing her to slamming into a tree and the same almost happened to me but I moved and got this scar instead. The rest is as you know it though I don't know what happened to Mel or where she went after that. It kind of feels like I totally forgotten about her for some reason. Weird. Can I go now? Lavi, Mel, and I are celebrating Lenalee's birthday together since Kanda turned us down after giving her a carved flower."

"You may go." Komui said shooing the boy off.

With no hesitation Allen made his exit, checking the time on his way out.

"Brief he said. That was so not brief."

The two turned to face Melody once again. Glaring at her as she closed the door that Allen left open they held a somewhat amused look in their eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I only came back cause Lavi said we were given a mission together in a few days and I wanted to know your reasons. However I seem to have stumbles upon Allen's little flashback talk."

"You seem to be hiding something." Bookman states bluntly.

"Maybe or maybe not. I must say though, you guys are so much fun to tease!" Melody said laughing. "So entertaining!"

"..."

Melody stopped laughing and brushed her bangs aside taking a breath. "What is with you guys and questions? There's no comedy in that!"

"We're just trying to ensure the safety of our Exorcists." Komui informed locking eyes of the amused female.

Melody thought for a moment. "Very well, for the sake of protection of your friends here ask away but I don't have to answer all of them."

"Ok then, is Allen's story true?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea why he completely forgot about you?"

"Saa..."

"Have you ever met the Earl again since then?"

"Not really."

"How much does Kanda know?"

"No comment."

"What is your real name?"

Melody froze, letting sadness shine in her eyes for a moment before disappearing. "Freya Knight. I was born into a noble rich family made up of my dad, mom, elder brother, and I."

Not wanting to pursue that topic Bookman changed the subject. "What did you mean when you said you had KuroKami longer than Justice?"

"I got it before I met Allen and Mana."

"And you said you found Justice after escaping from the akuma that Mana had become?"

"Correct."

"What happened afterword?"

"No comment."

"Who told you about Innocence and how to use it?"

"No comment."

"Did you know how to use KuroKami before getting Justice?"

"Yes."

"When did you get Strike Down?"

"No comment."

"Have you ever met anyone from the Black Order before?"

"No comment."

"Is there more that you are hiding from us?"

"No comment."

"Anymore questions at this point are useless. Well, Melody, is there anything you want to ask?" Komui asked sipping more of his tasty coffee.

"Yes. Why are you sending someone as doubtful as me on a mission alone with a boy?" Melody questioned with a sly smile on her lips.

"No comment."

"You guys aren't fun anymore. Fine! Lavi is there not just an observer but to watch me as well, am I right?"

The two hesitated before giving there answer. "Yes."

Chuckling headed toward the door. "That's is all I needed for now. Oh one more question..."

"What?"

"What would you do if I really was a traitor or worked with the Earl?" Melody asked glancing over her shoulder as she exited. "Or rather, what would you say if I was to fall in love with one your boys here? You might want to think that one over."

With that she left leaving her parting words hanging in their mind. An amused smile came across her lips as she walked down the hallway to join the others for Lenalee's party. _'So unfair!'_

"I am already beginning to have feelings for these guys but I don't want to love-no I CAN'T love them. You just gotta to love the irony don't you?" Laughing Melody covered her face with her hand. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I want to leave before I break! Karma really is a bitch isn't she?"

"Melody?"

She froze before looking up to see the faces of Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda.

"Are you crying?" Lenalee asked worried.

Kanda snorted. "I doubt it."

Melody shook her head. "I'm fine but why are you here, Kanda?"

"Che! Why do you care?"

"It seems he has a heart after all." Allen said greeting her.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean, you damn Beansprout?"

Lavi moved Allen away from the fuming samurai trying to calm him down. "Come on, Yuu! It's Lenalee's birthday so let's be nice!"

Kanda immediately brought out Mugen threatingly. "I dare you to call me that again, BakaUsagi!"

'_On the other hand, maybe I should just enjoy time here.'_

Melody couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughter. "You guys are a riot! I can see why you all enjoy being at the Black Order!"

"Yup, you really do look better when smiling, Melody!" Lavi chorused dragging her with him.

"L-lavi!"

The other three ran after them laughing. Actually Kanda just scoffed and walked behind them not really caring. For the rest of day the group celebrated Lenalee's birthday with games and laughter until they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>a bit weird at the end but she has her reasons... she really is a suspicious character isnt she? tho a few might already figure here out but trust me there reallt is more to her than what meets the eye<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THE TRIPLE COUNTERS THEY BELONG TO Fuji Shuusuke FROM THE Prince of Tennis BY Takeshi Konomi**** also KuroKami IS THE NAME OF AN AWESOME ANIME**


	8. Visits

**long time no see! i'm not going to take long just and greeting and a thank to **_Nyghtmaera _**and **_Lathya _**for reviewing! im glad enjoy it! ah there be a little OOCness not sure... but this is my fave chap!**

"talking"

**writing**

_"singing or a pissed Kanda"_

_~ flashback ~_

_thoughts/_thoughts(fb)/**_thoughts _**

**owns only Melody and _Fate's Music_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Visits

Melody stared out the window as the pouring rain slowly started to lift. She eyed the distant rainbow as it came out from behind gray clouds. A butterfly fluttered by before landing onto the window. Melody glared at it without a second thought.

She hated butterflies. Absolutely hated them. To the point of disgust. She hated how those _fragile_ creatures were able to fly high through the sky so freely. So... How did Jack put it? So openly... No worries despite the possibilities of dying at the hands if a spider or getting captured by humans. Similarly, she disliked all flying creatures.

Melody banged a fist against the window which scared the bug and caused it to take off. Relaxing a bit, she stood up from her seat and walked over to dresser. Rummaging through her stuff she found a note tapped onto one of her shirts.

She opened it up and it only had three words written on it: **I'm visiting soon**.

_Great. Just what I need._ She ripped up the small sheet of paper and threw into the small trash can next the dresser. _I can't believe he is actually coming._

"Maybe I should play some music to cheer myself up. Now, I wonder where I put that guitar of mine? Ah! I found it." Melody pulled the string instrument out of the closet and sat herself down.

She strummed her fingers against the guitar strings as the she began to imagine the beat if the song. Her mind wandered back to past and the memory of a person came rushing back. That very hateful yet good looking person. Words started flowing through her as the person's words entered her thoughts. "Hmmm~"

_"Let the music resound you and bring you to tears!_

_Let the music surround you and be your mirror!_

_Listen to music that comes from your heart,_

_It will tell your story right from the start!_

_Hmm~_

_Close your eyes and go to sleep!_

_Let the music play while you dream!_

_As the music plays why don't you dance?_

_When meeting a prince this might be your chance!_

_Play the music that traps their hearts!_

_Make sure they stay & can't tear apart!_

_Hold them close so they don't escape._

_Let the music you sing take them away._

_Hmm~_

_Let the music resound you and bring you to tears!_

_Let the music surround you and be your mirror!_

_Listen to music that comes from your heart,_

_It will tell your story right from the start!_

_Hmm~_

_Make them dance your melody,_

_So you won't have to worry._

_Escaping the cage that has you chained,_

_But you are still trapped in your fate!_

_Love is the one song that could save me._

_I wonder if this is destiny._

_Holding them close is so comforting, even if it is so fleeting._

_Hmm~_

_Let the music resound you and bring you to tears!_

_Let the music surround and be your mirror!_

_Listen to music that comes from your heart,_

_It will tell your story right from the start!_

_Let the music resound you and bring you to tears!_

_Let the music surround you and be your mirror!_

_Listen to music that comes from your heart,_

_It will tell your story right from the start._

_Right from the start..."_

The room was overtaken by silence as Melody placed the guitar down. She flopped back onto bed with a small sigh. Only a few moments later that some clapping was heard which startled the girl. Melody instantly shot up to see Allen leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"How did you-?"

Allen rapped on the door a few times as he spoke. "You might want to make sure this is locked."

She blushed before looking away. "Is there something you need, Allen-oniichan?"

"Back to formality now, are you?" The elder boy chuckled. "I just wanted some quality time with my little sister though it feel weird calling you that after all these years."

"It's fine with me either way."

"Then I will stick with calling you Mel."

"Go right ahead. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long." He say himself next to her when his eyes fell onto the guitar. "That was a nice song you sang earlier. What's it called?"

"I don't know. I haven't named it yet." The girl replied brushing her bangs to the side.

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about _Fate's Music_?"

"Hmmm. Sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it."

"I'm glad you like it. You should the others hear that song sometime."

"Eh? Yadda! Lenalee might like it but I'm positive that Lavi will just laugh. I can bet everything that Kanda-kun won't even listen."

The older boy chuckled. "Are sure about that? Lavi told me about your little concert on the train. He didn't think you could sing so well, in fact, he even said he liked your voice."

Melody blushed a little turning away. "I'm so going to murder him."

_Is she mad or embarrassed?_ Allen sweatdropped.

"Oh, that's right! Allen-oniichan, are you busy right now?"

"Well, I promised Lenalee I would join her later for some tea and snacks. Why?"

"I'm bored... That's all." She replied simply. "Ne, what do you plan to do about the Fourteenth?"

"Hmm. Well for now I'm going to make sure to put all my heart and soul into my missions so I prove myself to the others."

Melody bent over and picked up her guitar. She stood and make in way to the window where she place the instrument leaning against the wall. Turning around she locked her gaze on him. "So if I want the people here to trust me then all I have to do is work hard on my missions?"

"It won't clear your name completely but people will begin to trust you more."

"I guess that's a start."

The white haired boy smiled. "Mel, what do you think of the Black Order?"

"Huh?"

"The Black Order. What are your honest thought on it?"

"Honest, honest?"

Allen nodded.

"Well, it's filled with people who like the game 20 questions, old geezers, (a) energetic perverts, a vampire, a rude and parnoid samurai, (a) weird instructor, arrogant commanders, a strange lunch lady - er - man, and cute golems. Overall I'd say that it is a_ unique_ place." Her face softened as she continued specking. "Jack would love it here. I hope I can bring him here one day. Then I could introduce him to everyone. I think Jack and Lavi would actually get along since their personalities are similar. I wonder how he would react to Kanda-kun? I hope they won't fight..."

"You sound very optimistic, Mel."

The teenage girl looked at the white haired boy straight in the eye. "You think so?"

He smiled a kind smile as he spoke. "Yeah. It's not a bad thing to be either."

"Really? Thanks, I think. Hey, Allen-oniichan, I have been wondering... about past... What made you and Mana want to take me with you?"

A surprised look came over Allen's face. "What the sudden curiosity?"

Melody leaned against the wall and let her eyes look out the window. "Well you guys never really told me reason."

"That's because there wasn't a reason."

"What do you-"

Just then Lenalee entered the room. She was all smiles with a folder held tightly in her hands. Her eyes sparkled as they landed on the pair, not being able to resist the urge to tease the siblings. "Having fun all alone?"

"As if!"

The two blushed as they turned to avoid eye contact which earned a laugh from the female in front of them. "Anyway, Melody, here are the files for your next mission. Brother told me to hand them to you."

Melody opened the yellow folder and pulled out the small stack of papers. She scanned them carefully not missing a simple sentence. Her eyes widened as she came across the list of her companions or rather companion. Melody looked at the emerald haired girl clearly annoyed. "Am I seriously going to be stuck with Lavi the whole time? And alone on top of that?"

Lenalee gave her a sly smile. "Is that a problem?"

A blush came across the other girl's face. "N-no! N-none at all!"

"Hmm. I wonder about that."

"It's true! He's just weird, that's all." Melody briskly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Allen sent his friend an annoyed glare as the his sister left the room. "That wasn't necessary, Lenalee."

"Don't be like that! Overprotectiveness isn't going to stop her from falling in love you know. I don't know about Kanda but I wouldn't be surprised if Lavi one day claimed that he's in love with her."

"I know but-"

The emerald haired girl shushed him. "I'm sure you will understand when you fall in love."

"What does that that have to do with anything?"

"Lots."

He looked at the girl in the eye. "Then does that mean you have someone you like?"

"Yeah. He's incredibly dense though."

* * *

><p>Melody sighed as she walked down the empty hallway in silence. There wasn't much to do today since most of the others were out on missions except for her, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen. Then again that kind of relieved her. After showing everyone what her true personality was like, she wasn't sure how to face them. Komui and the Science Department treated her no different than before and so did her friends - Wait, would Kanda count as a friend?<p>

She shook her head before leaning against the railing. In all honesty, she wants sure what to do anymore. Helping Jack is her main priority but at this rate she might end up prisoner in the one place that she loved the most. Melody had really begun to like it here to her surprise. She never really had close friends before now and it made her happy. But right now, her happiness isn't what matters. What matters the most is saving Jack! Her fists clenched as determination washed over her.

_I have focus solely on this mission which means no romance. Falling in love is absolutely forbidden!_ Melody pushed of the railing as went back to walking down the corridors toward the stairs. _The only problem left is how to deal with HIM. I guess it was only a matter of time until this happened. Ugh! Why can't things just go smoothly!_

"BakaNeko?"

"Huh?" She looked snapped out of her thoughts to see a certain samurai standing in front of her. The girl tripped and bumped into him and the two of them fell over with a thump.

"Would you mind getting off?"

Pink colored her cheeks has she hastily got off of the boy and watched him get up. "Gomen, Kanda-kun. I was thinking about something." _Baka! Why the heck am I blushing?_

A faint blush appeared as the memory of what happened yesterday flooded his mind and turned his head away instantly. "Obviously."

The blush disappeared as amusement shone in her eyes when she saw Kanda's pink cheeks. _I could use him!_ "Ne, Kanda-kun, are you busy today."

Charming dark blue eyes narrowed at her. "Why do you care?"

"How would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Huh? What makes you think I would do such a thing?" Kanda asked almost growling.

"Then I hope you enjoy your time here with Komui-san, Lavi, and Allen-oniichan." She replied waving to him as she began to walk off.

The samurai's face paled ever-so-slightly at her words before moving to block her path. "Where are you going?"

_Bingo._ A smile formed on her lips. "Just out to town. Do you want to come?"

"Che. I have nothing better to do."

"Excellent!" Melody grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him after her.

"Oi! Let go of me, you BakaNeko!"

"Not gonna~"

"Hanase!"

"Not happening~"

The two continued on like that as Melody forced him down the stairs where they ran into the people of the Science Department. They seemed to be busy with something which was probably one of Komui's weird machines. Then again, they're always busy so it could be anything. Reever held some files in his arms as well as a clipboard while Johnny was carrying a box of some... unknown items. Most likely just some machine parts that she never heard of. The Science Division Leader saw them coming and turned to greet them.

"Melody, Kanda, are you guys heading out somewhere together? I don't suppose it's a mission."

Melody shook her head letting her dark hair sway behind her. "No."

"Then is it a date?" Johnny asked pushing up his glasses.

"Why would I-?" Kanda began just to have his female companion clamp her other hand over his mouth.

She removed her hand as she spoke. "Yup."

"Ehhh? Melody and Yuu are on a date?" A voice shouted from behind them followed by a sound of a crash.

The group whirled around to see Lavi holding a box which was now residing on the hallway floor. Judging by the fallen box, it's safe to assume he was helping them and came out of the room at an untimely moment which created the current awkward scene. Lavi, on the other hand, was just staring at them with wide shocked eyes and stood there frozen in place.

Melody bit her lip as her eyes connected with the redhead's and gripped the samurai's wrist harder. _Lavi..._

"Ah! That hurt, BakaNeko!" Kanda glared at her before yanking his arm out of her grasp. "So annoying."

"I didn't mean to, sorry." She turned to face the boy next to her but kept her eyes locked on Lavi's unmoving figure.

"Whatever."

Reever sighed as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He honestly didn't want to deal with this strange tension AND deliever these files and machine parts back down to the lab. Walking past the apparent 'couple' Reever approached the energetic boy and shook him by the shoulders.

"Lavi! Come on! We need to bring the stuff back down!"

The younger just nodded as a flash of sadness appeared in his eyes before disappearing again. Turning to Reever he returned to his normal everyday self. "Let's go then, Reever! I have to meet with the Old Panda later."

After watching the group of three leave, Melody felt her heart sting a little. 'Nani kore? He could at least be a but jealous!' She whirled around as a small blush colored her cheeks. _What am I thinking? There is no way for me to like Lavi or even Kanda-kun! Sodaiyo! It's just... admiration._

"Melody?

"..." _The possibility of me liking them is ZERO! I just admire them…_

"Melody?"

"Eh?" Snapping out of her daze she looked up to see Kanda's usual scowl and she giggled.

Kanda growled at her and let his long navy blue hair fall over his shoulder as he bent over slightly to look her in eye. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shook her head before walking past him. _As long as I can just be around them... That is enough..._

* * *

><p>The town was filled with much laughing and chatter. People were all over the place and cars driving down the streets followed by carriages. Smiles everywhere as the town's people waved to one another. The man at the shoe store was smiling and greeting everyone as they past while the women at the bar were flirting shamelessly with the bypassing men. A young boy was running around tossing confetti over his friend as they ran out of one of the stores. Party like decorations were hung all over the buildings it seemed like something exciting was going on. After walking a little ways, Melody noticed a large blue sign with big lettering on it. It read: 'Happy Birthday, Mayor Klein!'<p>

_He must be popular around here... That Mr. Klein..._ She turned her attention to the long dark navy blue haired boy next to her. "Ne, Kanda-kun, can we join the festival over there?" She pointed to the cheery looking street following behind the sign with booths and music.

Kanda barely refrained from yelling at her as he glared. "Why should I go to such a stupid place?"

"Not much of a gentleman, are you?"

"Che."

Pissed off at the boy's reply, she reached up and gripped his ears then yanked him down.

"Ow!" Pain shot through his ears as he bent over to follow the harsh motion. "You little brat!"

"Then let's go." A sweet smile returned to Melody's face and released the now reddened ear. She stalked off toward the overly cheery event with proud look came over her features.

Kanda scoffed before rubbing the throbbing ear. _I can't believe this!_ He walked after her when something about the girl caught his eyes. _This doesn't make sense. Melody seems so happy yet... She's not? Why does this girl have to be so damn confusing?_

"Kanda! Look at this!"

He looked up upon being pulled out of his thoughts. Melody was pointing at a large stage at the end of the path. A small gleam in her brown eyes told him that she wanted to do with or without his consent. Might as well put up with it, also it was rare opportunity to hear her sing. The beansprout told him that she has a great singing voice and could easily become famous. Letting his deep blue eyes looked into hers, he nodded.

Melody rushed to the stage with an eager look etched on her face. The man in charge said something in response but apparently he allowed it since the excited girl climbed on platform with a broad smile that made his cheeks flush pink a little. Melody walked over to the band people and seemed to be giving instructions or something. Once they came to an agreement the four of them nodded and the girl walked up to the microphone.

"Listen up everyone! I have a song I would like to sing. I hope you all enjoy it! It's called _I'm Alive_."

Kanda watched as the female Exorcist danced to the beat as she waited for her entrance. The music sounded throughout the festival when Melody's voice joined in perfectly in tune.

_"Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothings moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight _

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live, my life, I'm alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess._

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I know there's a reason..._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven,_

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life, I'm alive!_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight, _

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live, my hard life,_

_I'll live, my life!_

_I'm ALIVE!"_

Loud clapping began immediately after the music quieted down. A large crowd of villagers and traveling by passers that had stopped to watch smiled and tossed flowers at her. Melody blushed a little as she bowed. Jumping down from the stage she ran over to the awaiting samurai who gave her a silent greeting. The people that saw them instantly started whispering amongst each other.

"Are they siblings?"

"No, maybe cousins."

"The guy's hot! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I bet she is his girlfriend!"

"Doesn't he look kinda dangerous?"

"You don't suppose that they're in a forbidden relationship!"

"Anyone would want to date a beauty like her."

"Why does he have sword?"

"I don't care! Do you think he will go on a date with me?"

"Ack! They're looking this way!"

Melody rolled her eyes hiding the small blush coloring her cheeks. "Well, l-let's get going."

The taller raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off as he walked ahead. He didn't bother to look back to see if the girl was following him since - for odd reason - he knew that she would be walking right behind. Kanda would be lying if he said that he hated her company; it was more like... he was _used_ to her presences and had grown comfortable around her. There was also the fact he needed to get more out of her about THAT. It's not like he had feelings for her... Did he?

"Kanda-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Betsu ni."

"I see."

"Che."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It was good."

"Eh?" Melody stooped and stared at him trying to figure out the meaning of his words.

The samurai turned glanced back for a second before walking on. "Your singing I mean."

As Kanda's words finished being registered in her mind, the blush from earlier darkened a bit. "Arigatou."

"Hn."

She walked over to the stand of stuffed animals and picked up a small brownish black cat. "Ne, Kanda-kun, you're thinking about it aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, BakaNeko?"

A small glare was shot his way before disappearing again. "The promise."

"Hn."

_~ "Let the games begin!"_

_Kanda launched himself of the ground and struck a Level One. He turned letting three more meet their doom before landing onto the carpeted floor below. He repeated the process again and again as Melody came up next to him, gun in hand. Chairs, couches, nightstands, pictures, and other things fell down as a few Level Two were subdued with the duet work if the two exorcists. Melody winced as shattered glass scratched her skin. Her movements were swift and sure when she dodged the akumas' shots while holding her scratched up left arm. The whole battle seemed like a dream - or rather a nightmare - since everything was happening so fast. She snapped out of daze at the sound of Kanda crashing into one of the tipped over tables making it ram into the wall cracking a little. Just then another attack came at her, it forced her release Justice and the gun skidded across the floor near the table._

_"Damn it!"_

_"What the hell are you doing? Go get it!" Kanda shouted at her as both of dodged another attack._

_"They won't let me!"_

_Unlike the dimwitted Level Ones, the Level Twos made sure to keep between the weapon and its owner. They sent one blast after another making a trash of the place. She glared at the two smirking Level Two akuma._

_"Can't do much without your Innocence, can you?" The white clown like one asked which sounded more like a statement._

_The fat greenish one laughed. "Weak! Weak! Weak! She's weak! Haha!"_

_"Lord Noah will be impressed with our work when we bring their corpses to him!"_

_"Noah-sama! Tyki-sama! Road-sama! Noah-sama! We'll bring you their corpses~"_

_The long brown haired girl couldn't take their chatting anymore yet she joined in anyway. A steady glare transfixed on the Level Two pair as her voice shouted at them in protest._

_"Hey! Don't go killing us off, Fatty, Clown or whatever you are!"_

_The clown like one stopped to stare at her. "Why not?"_

_'Fatty' clapped its hand. "We're stronger! We're stronger!"_

_"That's it! You're so dead!" Melody growled. _

_Swiping her hand over her wrist, she yanked on something and tossed it up in the air. A few feet away from her, Kanda stopped his fight as his eyes widened a little when he realized what was happening._

_"Innocence Activate!"_

_What she yanked off began to glow brightly and it started to take some larger form. After looking at the spinning object for awhile, the samurai recognized it as a scythe. The long axe like weapon fell from the air only for Melody to catch with her left hand and spin it around her then point it at the two akuma. _

_"KuroKami!"_

_The scythe was a beautiful aqua color as it gleamed from the outside light and the pointy tip on the other end sparkled, blinding a few of the Level Ones. Despite its pretty color, the weapon's shape and form looked like what the God of Death's own scythe would have. The blade shined dangerously as it reflected the faces of the akumas ._

_"Hoooo~ She has two! She has two!" _

_Melody grimaced before a smirk - no -a creepy smile took over her lips. "I hoped to save this for later, no thanks to you. I never thought I would have to pull KuroKami out, much less in front of a fellow Exorcist." Her captivating brown eyes flickered over to Kanda then back to her targets. "I acknowledge your smarts for separating Justice and I, however, unfortunately it was ME you decided to pull that trick on. Not only that but you dared to INSULT ME! For this reasons, you will pay!"_

_The long navy haired narrowed his eyes at his 'partner' as he watched the scene unfold. _This isn't her! The girl in front of me isn't Melody.

_The akuma pair looked uneasy for a moment and glanced at each other. After a moment both of them laughed, a strange and rather creepy laugh at that._

_"Just because you got two weapons you think you can beat us? As if! Stop fooling yourselves, stupid girl! You should just surrender and let us take your beautiful dead bodies to our masters." The clown's arrogance could be clearly heard as he spoke which annoyed the female to no end._

_"Like hell I will!" She jumped up, weapon in hand and ready._

_Slicing off the arm of the fatter one, she moved away with that smile from before plastered on face. Over and over and over again, Melody cut at them with no mercy whatsoever. It was like she was a female version of Kanda - without the creepy smile though. She was enjoying it. The sound of the akumas' howling as KuroKami cut into their 'skin.' The sound of them grunting at the inflicted pain being placed on them. No, rather, she was enjoying the sound of their pain in general. _

A sadist!_ Kanda lowered Mugen as his eyes became locked on the girl once more. _What the hell! That shouldn't be possible! Such a personality change..._ He froze in small realization. _Could it be that this is what she meant by wanting to earn my trust more? Is this what she wanted to show me?

_"How does it feel now? Painful? I sure hope so! But it's nothing compared to what I felt my whole life!"_

What?

_The cries of the Level Twos echoed in the room as Melody attacked again. This time she made a deep gash in the clown earning a shout of pain. A sadistic smile won over her lips and her danced with joy while she landed onto the floor. The fatter one panicked over the death of his fellow Level Two and moved to escape. _

_"I won't let you!"_

_Melody jumped off a tipped over dresser and onto the akuma. Keeping her balance, she stood up and let the freaked out monster fly around. This attracted the attention of the last group of Level Ones. They instantly flew toward them and surrounded the sadistic brown haired female Exorcist. Her smile grew like she had expected this outcome as she held out the scythe._

_"KuroKami: Demon Hunt!"_

_The said weapon glowed once more as its form changed. It grew bigger and another blade on the appeared next to first creating a rounded 'T' that was taller than the its wielder. Yet, strong power flowed it while Melody positioned to attack. _

_Kanda watched her, forgetting the akumas in front of him that were currently moving to join their 'friends.' he couldn't fathom why this was happening. Nothing was making sense anymore. All he certain of is that something was OBVIOUSLY going on. Allen never said anything about her having a sadistic personality. _Is this something she 'picked up' after getting separated with the Beansprout?

_The explosions of the Level Ones brought him back to the world of reality as he looked up just in time to see Melody stab the fat Level Two with the pointed end of the scythe. She landed near him with a VERY satisfied look on her face. Kanda instantly lifted his sword and pointed it at her._

_"How rude, Kanda!" She had a disapproving look in her eyes while her lips still formed that sadistic smile._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Melody of course!"_

_"No you're not! I repeat: Who are you?"_

_"How could I be anyone else? You were with me the whole time so it's not like I could switch places with anyone."_

_"She doesn't usually doesn't this way."_

_"How do you know how I act? You only knew me for no longer than a month."_

_"Tch." True as 'her' words were, he could easily tell that 'she' just couldn't be the same girl from before. He was about to let the subject slide when he noticed something. "You didn't use a honorific."_

_The female ran a hand through her loose hair, a defeated look appeared on her face as she laughed a little. "Acchaa... I was really hoping you missed that. Observant as always."_

_Kanda glared raising Mugen even more. "Who are you? What happened to Melody?"_

_"Hmmm. You seem rather fond of that girl~ As expected of MY host."_

Host?_ "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Huh? Oh, guess I forgot to introduce myself. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm-Ah!" A pained expression spread over her face. "Damn girl, you won't win easily this! Urg! Shut up! I'm not going to let you lock me away again! Ahh!"_

_The dark navy blue haired samurai ran over and caught her right before she hit the ground. _What the heck was that all about?

_"Damn it." _

_Placing her on the ground, Kanda moved to lean against the wall next to her. The girl sat up upon waking up. She noticed him standing there and turned to face him._

_"You saw that, didn't you?" Her eyes were hidden behind a curtain of hair making it hard for him to know how she was feeling."_

_"Obviously."_

_"Please don't tell anyone, Kanda-kun! Especially Allen-oniichan!" Melody begged suddenly._

_This surprised the taller boy. Melody Snow Walker NEVER begs! Or at least that's what she told him once. Now here she was... begging._

_"Che. Whatever. It has nothing to do with me anyway."_

_The female's face lit up instantly. "Really? Thank you so much!"_

_"But-"_

_"Huh? Is there something you want?"_

_Kanda locked his eyes with hers. "Tell me about yourself. You don't have to me everything. At most, I want you to explain why and how you have two Innocence. You don't have to tell me now but eventually."_

_"Very well. For now I will just say that my Innocence is called the Triple Counter. It is actually made up of three Innocence: a gun, a scythe, and a bow & arrow(s)."_

_"Interesting. Tell me the rest later then."_

_"I promise." ~_

* * *

><p>Under full moon of the night Melody sat on a stone bench in the garden just outside the Black Order. She just need some air after such an awkward day, not to mention giving Kanda a vague explanation of her past. In her hand was a pretty blue flower that matched her necklace. Lavi gave it to her during his visit to room after she got back with Kanda. The two of them talked for quite a long time before the 'Old Panda' came to fetch his 'love stricken apprentice' or so he called him. She giggled as she remembered the blush that colored the energetic red head's cheeks. Upon realizing her actions, she shook her head and stood up, leaving the flower lying on the stone bench.<p>

"What am I thinking?" Melody walked over a tree and placed a hand on it. "At this rate I really am going to fall in love."

_**Admit it! You're in love with them!**_

"I'm not!"

_**Yes, you are! You have completely fallen for them, but which you love more... I do not know.**_

"You're wrong!"

_**You can't deny it forever!**_

She moved away from the tree as wind blew through her hair. Walking through the lovely garden her thoughts continued their protests while the lyrics rolled off her tongue.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
><em>I guess I've already won that<em>  
><em>no man is worth the aggravation<em>  
><em>that's ancient history<em>  
><em>been there done that!"<em>

_**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?  
>They're the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, I can see right through you!<strong>_

_"Oh no!"_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>I know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of…'**_

_"Oh~_

_No chance, no way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no!"<em>

_**You swoon, you sigh  
>Why deny it, uh-oh~<strong>_

_"It's too cliché_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love…"<em>

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"<em>

_**You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, I'm not buying  
>Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got got got it bad!**_

_"Oh~_

_No chance, no way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no!"<em>

_**Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love!<strong>_

_"This scene won't play,_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love!"<em>

**_You're doin' flips, read my lips  
>You're in love!<em>**

_"You're way off base,_  
><em>I won't say it!"<em>

_**She won't say in love!**_

_"Get off my case,_  
><em>I won't say it!"<em>

_**Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok you're in love<strong>_

_"Ooh~_

_At least out loud_  
><em>I won't say I'm in, in love…"<em>

She laid on the bench once more and held the blue flower in her hand closer. Smelling the pretty scent, she smiled an honest smile. Her thoughts became so wrapped up over the two handsome boys that she didn't notice another's presence until they spoke up.

"Such a beautiful voice as always, Alice."

Melody sat up instantly and whirled around. She glared at the familiar figure that had stepped into the bright moon light.

"Joyd - no - Tyki Mikk."

* * *

><p><strong>eh? tyki? why? what? huh? some of most sefinatrly figured it out by now tho^^ however im glad she finally finally admits shes in love! ahhh~ i wasnt sure how i was going to do that scene but then i watch hercules again after so much time and was like 'oh perfect! lets have her do that!' so yea there ya go<strong>

**I dont own two of the songs!**

**I'm Alive - Becca**

**I won't say I'm in love - Meg from Hercules (the lyrics i used were her version with the exception of a few changes i made) & whoever originally owns the song**

**Fate's Music - Tensai Fon Ryoseii (this is mine; i made a long time ago and when i saw it a few days ago while flipping through a song book i made i thought i should use it)**

**also Demon Hunt belongs to Soul and Maka from Soul eAter like the Triple Counter belong to Fuji Shuusuke of PoT**

**REVIEWS = MOTIVATION3**

**~Your passion will destroy will destroy you~**


	9. The Past Part One

**i had Jale help me a bit on this one. i mostly came up with the characters at the main 'idea' of this chap. this chapter and the next explains A LOT. the oringinal past i had for Melody disappeared from my head so i teamed up with Jale on this.**

**thx **_Rein Walker_**, ****, and** _Lathya_ **for reveiwing!**

**ah yes! i almost forgot! _I keep any update information on my profile! _so be sure to check that out! ugh i have been getting too lazy recently so forgive me for any delays!**

**warning: strangly smart children, many OCs (only for the past), OOCness, stupid jokes/puns/humor,_ incorrect timelined_ (just a little)**

**owns: everything except five certain characters and finders as well as songs**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Past (Part One)

The Knight Family prophecy:

_Peace and love shall reign,_

_But will one day be taken over with pain._

_Fate end it with flames of fire,_

_Ridding all of human desires._

_One alone will remain,_

_By self he make no gain._

_Thy destiny is harsh and tragic,_

_Overcome without the use of magic._

_Thy emotions must lock away,_

_Until the right time, right day._

_For trapped in a never ending game,_

_That he, alone, must continue to play._

* * *

><p>~June 1965~<p>

"Mama, Papa, Jack stole Boris again!"

A small four or five girl with short dark brown hair and teary chocolate brown eyes ran into the living room. Her small shirt and shorts were all wrinkled from attempting to retrieve Boris. She ran up to the two adults sitting on the couch and hugged their legs.

"That boy! Now don't cry, Alice, we'll get your stuffed cat back for you." The comforting voice of her mother soothed her as she wiped away the tears. Alice always admired her mother, Jennifer Ray Knight. She was kind and very pretty. Long copper brown hair trailed down to her waist which clashed nicely with her green eyes, pale skin, and upper class dresses. Jennifer never scolded or hurt her in any way and Alice really liked her for that.

"He is going to be grounded, I promise you, my dear. As long as you remain my lovely daughter, Alice Eien Knight, I won't let Jack patronize you!" Her father, Carl Jon Knight, gave her an assuring pat on the head before standing up. He was a kind man with an admirable sense of justice and also very good looking especially in those prince-like clothing. Carl had blondish light brown hair and commanding brown eyes much like Alice's own. He always thought about his family first but had the tension to spoil her and Jack from time to time.

"Darling, if you say the words he'll give in easily, there's no need to get all noble over it."

"Jack! Get in here right now or else!"

A boy no older than ten walked into the with a defiant gleam in his emerald green eyes. He had long hair, color similar to their father's, which was hanging over his shoulder in a braid - courtesy of Jennifer - and in his arms was a cute stuffed lavenderish magenta kitty and lemon colored eyes. "Or else what?"

Carl ignored his son's question as he walked up to him and bent down. "How many times have your mother and I told you to not steal your sister's cat?"

There was silence as Jack began counting in his head. "...seven times maybe?"

An exasperated sighed left the man's mouth. "You're almost ten but you can't seem to understand that teasing your sister like that is rude not to mention mean."

"But-"

Jennifer approached them next. "He's right, Jack. You need to give it back."

His silence told them that he was sorry and agreed to return it. Glancing over to Alice who trailed after their mother, he sighed in defeat. Jack walked up to her and placed the toy in his sister's small arms earning himself a happy smile from the girl. Giving in to his sister complex, he gave her a warm hug and kissed her forehead then smiled back.

Carl and Jennifer looked at each other before joining the little happy charade the siblings started. Despite Jack's teasing they knew he that deep down he truly cares for her, hence the sister complex he created. Whenever they weren't fighting the two of them were always together.

"Alice, as an apology you can this chain I found yesterday." The green eyed boy stuck his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a shiny silver chain. "It will keep you safe from all those scary things outside."

"It's so pretty!"

"Here, let me put it around your neck." Jack reached over her head as he put the necklace on her.

"Aw! You look so cute!" Jennifer hugged the small girl as she complimented her.

"Do I really?"

Carl nodded laughing a little. "Yes, Alice. It looks very nice on you."

The girl's smile widened at that and happily hugged her brother again. "Thanks, Brother!"

Just then their mother clapped her hands together startling her family. "I have an excellent idea!"

"What is it, Jen?"

"Let's go into town! It has been awhile since we last went! Darling, do you have a town meeting today?"

With a shake of his head, Carl smiled. "Not at all. Since I'm free... Jack, Alice, do you two want to go?"

Both children nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Father!"

"Good. Now then, let's get you guys properly dressed..."

"Yes. Mother, can you sing a song with Father playing the piano while the servants help us change?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>The family of four cheerfully walked into town after getting the kids into more nobleman like clothing. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his nice attire. He wore long jacket that faded from green to blue and a green vest with white pants accompanied by that frilly thing tucked into his vest. His father wore something similar since their family crest was a sword with blue rose and a pinkish white carnation crossed over it. Taking this into thought he realized it matched his sister's pinkish white dress with small frills and a ribbon in her hair. Alice spun around making the dress fly up a little before falling back into place. The townspeople who saw this laughed.<p>

"Young Lady Alice is very excited today isn't she, Lord Carl?"

"Why of course, my dear little Alice hasn't been in the town for quite a while!" He made a small gesture which made the people laugh.

One of the ladies glanced over to the children before turning back to the parents. "They are growing up wonderfully! I can't wait to see the day Young Master Jack and Young Lady Alice take over the Knight Family. I'm sure they'll bring lots of happiness to the people."

Jennifer nodded. "Yes. I do hope that is what happens. I believe in them with all my heart."

"Whoa! Let's not start making ourselves sound old now! Their generation isn't quite here yet!" A man said with laughter in his voice.

"Very true!"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to tell you, Lord Carl, Lady Jennifer, the Sparrow Family is here!"

Carl's brown eyes held amusement in them as he smiled. "They've returned?"

"Very much so! Young Master Elliot and Young Lady Safina look so grown up!" Another lady said while she made gestures with her gloved hands.

Jack and Alice lit up when they overheard this and ran over to pull on the woman's dress. They had sparkles in their eyes as the she bent over to their level. A chuckle left her mouth she ran a hand over their little heads. "Are you two excited to see your fiancés?"

They weren't exactly sure what she meant by that but nodded anyway. The Knight and Sparrow Family were childhood friends and often visited each other on a daily basis. However, one year ago Lord Edgar Neil Sparrow had to leave on a business trip at another village and decided to take his family with him. Elliot and Safina were hesitant at first but decided to go with their family in the end. The four children always played together every day even though Jack and Elliot would fight over Alice every once in a while. Safina spent most of her time with the Knight daughter since she didn't get along with the boys from time to time.

"Why, if it isn't Lord Carl and his wife!"

The group whirled around to see a noble looking family of four. The Knight children recognized them, without a doubt, as the Sparrows. Edgar Neil Sparrow, a blond haired man with blue eyes, wore a noble looking blue and white coat accompanied by white pants which looked similar to his son, Elliot Lewis Sparrow, who was the a splitting image of himself. His wife, Lady Fraya Irene Sparrow, could be easily mistaken as his sister since she looks so much like him tough her eyes looked more turquoise. She had a long lovely light blue dress on with silver outlining and a beautiful small sapphire hung around her neck that matched her earrings. Small Safina Anne Sparrow looked like a miniature Fraya but with her hair in two pigtails. They all greeted the Knight Family respectively with a small bow.

Edgar smiled as he walked up and kneeled in front of Jennifer. He then grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "It's been a long time, dear sister."

She scoffed at the man's words. "Only in name, what blood relation do we have?"

A fake pained expression was seen on the man's face as he stood and hugged her. "Why, sister, I feel so hurt! We may not be blood related but I love you all the same! Ever since Father brought you into the family, I deeply cared for you."

"Humph!"

"Edgar, would you mind releasing my wife?" Carl glared at the man, murderous aura surrounding him.

The said man smirk and let Jennifer go to approach his brother-in-law. "My, my, aren't we jealous today!"

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"And to think we were once good friends!"

Fraya pulled on her husband's ear earning a yelp from him. "Stop acting so childishly!"

"But-!"

"Father! Mother! Can we go play?"

Jennifer smiled at the four children kindly. "Go right ahead."

Leaving their bickering parents behind to reminisce, the kids ran off toward the store filled with toys. When they entered, awe filled them and they bounded down the aisles. Teddy bears, dolls, boats, trains, puzzles, balls, and many other things were nicely aligned on the shelves along the walls. It looked like child paradise.

"Brother! Elliot! Come look at this!" Alice shouted getting the boys' attention away from the toy vehicles.

The two glanced at each other before following the girl's excited voice. They stopped upon noticing what caught their sisters' attention. In the corner of the room was a door that hung wide open revealing a handmade child sized house inside. It was large though, as big as the room and as tall as the ceiling. Turning on the light the four of them stood in awe. The house - painted green, blue, and pink - looked like it had two stories, four rooms on each making a total of eight. They peeked into the lower level's windows to see a table with chairs and shelves; the inside was painted too. In the end, the play house just amazed them.

"Ah! Young Master Jack! Young Lady Alice! I didn't realize you were here! Oh man, you saw the house..." Four nods and the newly arrived man groaned. "And here this was supposed to be your belated birthday gift to the two of you since I missed them."

"So you made this for them?" Safina asked hugging a teddy bear close to her chest.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Mother told me not to tell strangers my name."

The man laughed with amusement in his eyes. "She's a smart woman."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you a bad guy?"

"Eh?"

"No, he's not Elliot! He made this house for us!"

"But what if he tries to hurt you? Uncle told me protect you!"

"Papa did?"

"She's my sister so I will protect her!"

"No! I won't let you mean boys near her! I will!"

"Safina..."

"No!"

"Brother, stop this! The man's not a bad guy! I know it!"

"But Al-"

"What if he is tricking you?"

"Maybe he didn't make this at all!"

"Um... Are you guys even children? You sound like a bunch of adults giving a debate - no - more like a trail in court... Wait, doesn't that make me the accused?"

"See? He is making fun of us!"

"No, actually-"

"He is a meanie!"

"Actually I'm-"

"No he isn't!"

"I'm actually the-"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm the st-"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'm-"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, just be quiet already! I'm not a bad guy! I'm the store owner, for God's sake!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in complete shock. It was obvious by their reactions that they never been yelled at before. Slight fear could easily be acknowledged as they inched away. Debate was over.

* * *

><p>Alice and Safina each chomped on a chocolate chip cookie. Satisfied they smiled over the man sitting with them at the table. He - actually named Cole - grinned back before taking a bite from his own snack. Jack sat between Cole and his sister who sat next the Elliot. Safina was happily content next to her brother and the store owner. It was silent but the tension from earlier was gone.<p>

After getting their attention, Cole explained everything to them and tried to calm them down. Despite their childish pride, they apologized as well, not that they need to. The Sparrow children also took that chance to introduce themselves, earning another apology from the elder man. So now here they are all sitting at the table in a room in the back of the store.

Jack took a sip of milk then another bite of the cookie and swallowed. "Mr. Cole, did you make these?"

"No, I didn't. I'm a horrible cook. It was Sara, my wife, who made them."

"They're so good!" Elliot licked his lips then looked at the man sitting next the Knight boy.

"Why, thank you, little boy! I'm honored to hear say that." A woman entered the room as she tied up her auburn hair in a ponytail.

"Sara, welcome home. Let me introduce you the Lord Carl's children, Alice and Jack, and the Lord Edgar's children, Safina and Elliot." He gestured to each one as he said their name.

"Mah! Are they really? They are so adorable! So cute!" She tossed her purse onto the counter and ran over between Alice and Elliot hugging them close to her.

"Don't call me cute!" exclaimed the blond boy as he tried to pry the older woman's arm off.

"But you are!"

"Ms. Sara, do you have any more cookies?"

"Brother!" Alice removed herself from Sara's tight hold and sent her elder brother an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Your eleven; I'm only four and even I know that was mean!"

"Just asking!"

Sara giggled then ruffled Elliot's hair before walking toward the kitchen. "I'll get some for you!"

Cole smiled then turned his attention back to the four. "Now, do you know where your parents are?"

"Mother's probably at the flower shop with Auntie." Safina kicked the chair legs with boredom as she spoke.

"Hmm, then you should be heading home now and I will promise to deliver your house to your estate in a week's time."

"But I want more cookies!"

"Brother!"

"What? It's true!"

Just then the door opened and the group whirled around to see the worried faces of four adults. Relief washed over them as the children ran up to them.

"Jack! Alice!"

"Safina! Elliot!"

"Father! Mother!"

Edgar lifted his daughter up. "You guys shouldn't wander so far!"

"That's right!"

"Ah! Jack, no more sugar! I'd rather you bug your sister than get fat!"

"Father!"

"Try one, Lord Carl. They're very yummy."

"Give me back my cookie!"

"It's mine now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Too bad!"

"Give it back!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

The parents sighed as they separated the two battling children before a giant food fight could start. They managed to talk them into behaving and all of them apologized. Then after some adult discussions, the two families left the toy store.

* * *

><p>Safina yawned in her father's arms and snuggled closer. Fraya giggled as she watched Jack attempt to carry Alice who had fallen asleep. Carl offered to carry Elliot who, currently, was no different than a sleepwalker since he continuously failed to keep his eyes open and only able to keep moving by following the sound of their voices. Everyone was exhausted from the long day. Upon reaching the fork in the road the Sparrow Family took their children and smiled, none noticing the waking Alice or Jack.<p>

"It was fun to chat with you again, little sister. I'm glad you are living well and I hope it will always stay like this." A seemingly sad smile showed itself on the man's face.

Jennifer walked up him and grabbed his hand gently so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy in his arms. "What do you mean?"

"He means the strange dream he had last night as well as the creepy old woman we met on the way here." Fraya explained.

"Dream? Woman? What is going on, Edgar?" demanded Carl who growled slightly but tried to avoid waking the children he carried.

"You see... Last night, I had very strange dream. It was so clear and felt very real. Now that I think about it, it's more like a nightmare than a dream."

"Nightmare?" Jennifer echoed with worry mixed in her tone.

"Yes."

Carl's brown eyes narrowed. "What was it about?"

"Fire."

"Fire?"

Edgar nodded as he adjusted Elliot in his arms. "It was dark and cloudy but no rain... You and your children were sleeping soundly wt home when suddenly some sort of noise was heard outside. Agreeing to take a look, both of you left the house..."

Fraya glanced over at her husband to see the fear clouding his blue eyes and face losing its color. "Let me finish... After you left the house, you froze. Something was there. Inhuman, scary, evil; it was a monster. It killed many of the townspeople and destroyed many buildings. Fire spread everywhere..."

"Burning, killing..."

The blond woman turned to the voice of her husband. "Edgar..."

He faintly smiled a 'I'm ok' smile. "The flames themselves seemed to shout: 'Perish! Turn to ash! Leave the world and die!' It was then that you heard the familiar voices of your children. Behind you they were wide awake and in their pajamas. You yelled at them to escape, fearing for their lives. It didn't happen right away but Jack eventually ran off with his sister..."

"Stop. I heard enough! Then what about the woman?"

"She claimed what I saw was your prophecy and that the monsters were something called akuma."

Jennifer back away. "How? How could some random old woman know the Knight Family prophecy?"

"Is there anything else we should know?" Carl asked slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"She said: It will most defiantly come true."

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

_"Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku_

_Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare_

_Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um_

_Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Izumi ni tsuki no fune sazanami ni yurayureru_

_Hitsujikai ha fukaku koube wo tarete_

_Mata kuru asu no hi ni sachi ooki koto wo inoru um_

_Nemuri no kuchizuke wo tojita mabuta ni ukete_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Hikari ha chi ni sosogi yami wo honoka ni terasu_

_Yomichi wo tadoriyuku tabibitotachi mo_

_Shibashi ha ho wo yasume_

_Ima tooi furu sato wo omoi um_

_Yo ni michiru subete no shukufuku ni mi wo kurumi_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo..."_

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She probably fell asleep when her mother sang the lullaby that they called Etoile which she learned from a stranger as a child. Alice sat up and glanced at the bed next to her to see that Jack was asleep. Not feeling the need to wake him, she slid off the bed and made her way to the window. Pushing aside the large curtain, Alice sat on the windowsill and looked outside.

The moon was bright and full. Stars sparkled and shined like fairy dust. The forest just beyond looked illuminated from the light of the moon. Crickets chirped, frogs croaked, leaves rustled in the wind. The whole scene looked more like a painting than anything else.

"Pretty..." Alice hummed the tune of the lullaby from earlier as she watched the creatures of the night enjoy themselves in today's darkness.

_**You really like to sing, don't you?**_

_Huh?_

_**You really like to sing.**_

_Uh-huh._

_**I'm glad.**_

_Who are you again? You never gave me your name._

_**Ah, yes... It seems despite the three days we talked I never introduced myself. My name is Lacie.**_

_Lacie... You have a lovely name._

_**Thank you. I like it a lot.**_

_It suits you!_

_**You think so? I would like to think so too. Apparently it's the name of a tune. Ne, do you think you can sing a song for me?**_

_Eh? Which one?_

_**How about the one I thought you yesterday?**_

_Brand New Breeze?_

_**Hai.**_

_I only know a little bit of it._

_**It's ok. The more you practice, the better you get.**_

She nodded at the truth in the words. "Then I will do my best!"

_**Ganbatte.**_

"_U__goiteru toki no naka  
>meguri aeta ne you and I<br>afuredasu kono omoi  
>kienai you ni atatamete<br>kirameku mirai ni  
>anata to futari de itai kara<em>

_brand new breeze (brand new breeze for two)_  
><em>ima hajimaru monogatari<em>  
><em>just for us (I'm singing just for us)<em>  
><em>zutto owaranai you ni<em>  
><em>it's never ever gonna end<em>  
><em>cause you're my real best friend (brand new breeze)<em>  
><em>maybe I can touch the sky<em>  
><em>breathe for a while<em>  
><em>it's never gonna end (just for you)<em>  
><em>'cause you're my real best friend (maybe I can touch the sky)<em>  
><em>zutto owaranai you ni (breathe for a while)"<em>

_**Utsukushii. It will even better when you complete it.**_

_Lacie, can you teach me more Japanese?_

_**Hmmm. **__**Very well then... We can start tomorrow. You need your rest.**_

Alice looked back outside after the other voice in her had disappeared. She blinked a few times as her eyes made their way back the forest. Orange. Why was there orange in the forest so green? Her eyes widened when something crashed into Cole's toy store.

_"Something was there. Inhuman, scary, evil; it was a monster."_

_"Fire spread everywhere. Burning, killing... The flames themselves seemed to shout: 'Perish! Turn to ash! Leave the world and die!'"_

Alice backed away, falling onto the floor upon going over the edge. The curtains tore and accompanied her on the floor as fear shone in her eyes. She could see them clearly now. Large with creepy faces, cannons all over, floating... Alice couldn't take anymore and screamed.

Jack sat up instantly and hurried over to his fallen sister. "Alice, what happened?"

"Monsters!"

"Where?"

She pointed out the window. "Out there!"

A curtain of blondish brown blocked her vision as her brother soothed her. He then stood and moved to the window, stepping over the mess of drapes sprawled on the floor. Peeking over the sill, Jack's eyes widened then he ran and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her out of the room. They ran down the stairs to the first floor where they saw the front door wide open. Carefully, the two walked toward it and looked outside to see their parents.

"Mother! Father!"

"Papa! Mama!"

The two adults whirled around. Panic flashes in their eyes as they ran up to the children.

"What are you two doing awake?"

"Carl, we must get out of here!"

A blast of purplish light shot past them and hit their mansion. Hot yellow orange flames danced as they burned the painted wood.

"Boris!" Alice tried to run back in but her father held her back.

"You can't!"

Jennifer grabbed Jack while her husband took Alice. With the children in hand they ran. Screams of the towns people sounded throughout the area as more shots and blasts hit the places around them. They only went a short distance before Jennifer tripped forcing her to release her only son. Carl set Alice down next to Jack and went to help his wife up. It was then that a carriage came tumbling in their direction, landing square on Carl and Jennifer. They tried to get away but failed to do so on time. Their mother was completely crushed while their father was caught from the chest down. He slowly turned his head to look at the children and coughed. A bloody hand reached out to them and he spoke his final words.

"Get... Away... Protect... Alice... We love... You..."

The small Knight girl froze, overcome with fear and shock. Jack, scared and unsure, grabbed hold of his sister and pulled her along. They snuck through the crowded streets filled broken things everywhere. Blown up buildings, fallen lamps, scattered food, broken boxes, dead bodies, ashes, and many other things that they didn't stop to look at were scattered around. Then for some odd reason, the monsters chased them. Why them? What did they do? Both of them rested behind a still standing building and panted for air.

"Brother, where's Mama and Papa?"

Jack's eyes widened for the second time that night. He gripped her shoulders and held her to him. She could smell the dirt and sweat he gathered from their escape. Alice's eyes looked straight past him as her small fingers clung onto a tear in her brother's shirt.

"Brother?"

"They will catch up! Don't worry!"

"There are children!" Some men and women pointed at them. They wore tan clothing and carried strange machines. Accompanied them was a a red haired man that wore fancy black clothing.

Alice didn't care about that. Her eyes were clearly transfixed on that one man. As he walked toward the Knight siblings, they could see some sort of star-cross like symbol on his jacket. He stared at her which made Jack hide her behind him protectively.

"Get them out of here." His voice seemed demanding and powerful. Alice could hear something else in it but didn't have time to think about it since the tan guys started to approach them.

In seconds large hands gripped their forearms and began to direct them away from the village. Explosions sent pieces of wood and such flying, scattering the small group of tan people into two. The brother and sister reached out for each other only to be pulled back by their apparent rescuers. Alice cried out Jack's name as people blocked get view of him as they escaped. The last bit of brownish blond hair disappeared from her sight and she burst into tears.

"Brother!"

* * *

><p>Wet rain soaked her as her eyes flickered open. Somehow during that time she managed to fall asleep and was hidden in some bushes and tall grass no too far from her home. However, it was far enough away for her to realize the truth of the situation. <em><span>The village Feine was completely wiped out<span>_.

Those monsters and flames swallowed the streets that were once so beautiful and cheerful. Now they held fear and death like she has never seen before. Alice used the tree for balance as she stood, her brown eyes flickered left and right as she slowly backed away. She eventually tripped over something and fell over. Sitting up she looked at the cause of her unbalance and screamed.

What lay before her was tan man but he wasn't moving and blood stained his clothes. The four year old girl panicked and turned to run only to see another dead body. With her back toward the unmoving bodies she ran deeper into the damp forest, losing her balance every once and a while.

"Brother! Where are you? Brother!"

"You mean the little boy that they saved earlier?"

Alice froze bumping into whoever spoke. Brown eyes widened as she examined the stranger. It was an unusual looking man. He wore what looked to be a black suit and long combed back navy blue hair. The creepiest thing that freaked her was the blue skin and crosses across his forehead.

He bent over to her eye level and smiled. Not a kind smile, but one of sadistic amusement.

"Mitsuketa."

The small girl took a step back. "Who are you? Leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not after finally finding you."

Grabbing a broken branch, Alice pointed it at him like a sword. "I don't know you! Now go away!"

A grin. "Feisty."

_**Alice, stand down!**_

Her 'weapon' slipped from her hands and landed in a small mud puddle. "Lacie?"

This caught the man's attention. "Oh? So I was right after all. She is here."

"Huh?"

_**I would like to introduce you to Tyki Mikk...**_

"Tyki... Mikk?" She gazed up at the man Lacie called Tyki. "You know each other?"

"Hm?"

"You know Lacie?"

The older man chuckled. "Of course. We're very _close_."

_**Indeed.**_

A skeptical look passed over the child's face before relaxing a little. "Then... Um... You mentioned my brother?"

"Ah that brat."

"Brother is not a brat! He's very fun!"

"Is that so? Do you love him?"

"Yes!"

Tyki's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Would you like to see him?"

An excited and happy smile appeared on her face as she grabbed his sleeves. "You know where he is? I want to see him!"

"Would you be willing to do anything to get him back?"

"Back? You make it sound like he doesn't exist anymore." Alice released the black clothing and took another step back.

"No, he's fine and somewhere safe."

"Safe?"

Tyki nodded, his creepy grin never leaving his lips and eyes staring at her like she was a trapped mouse. "The br-boy is currently at my house and rested."

"Then I demand you let me see him!"

Another chuckle. "You know, I really like that feisty side of yours."

"Let me see Brother!"

In seconds Alice found herself 'hovering' in the air with Tyki's large hand wrapped around her neck. She gripped and clawed at the hand that suffocated her as she silently begged for air. Fear shook through her while continued to squirm.

"Listen, girl, you don't give me commands. I do. Now I repeat: Would you be willing to do anything to get him back?"

Alice nodded and the man let go letting her fall to the ground. Gasping for breath, she glanced up at him.

"Excellent. Then there are a few things I need to clarify."

"..."

He lifted a finger. "First, you will work for us."

"Us?"

"I mean," Tyki bent over and picked up some tennis ball sized rocks, throwing them into the trees, "them as well."

Just then four figures dropped onto the ground swiftly. Three of them look similar while one was very different. Alice backed up even more as she studied them.

The first to speak was the fat creepy clown like one. He had a big grin that never faltered and a top hat with ears like an elf from fairy tales. The weirdest thing of all was his voice. "That was mean, Tyki-pyon~"

"So? Why were you guys even following me in the first place?"

"We just wanted to say hi to Lacie. It's been such a long time." This time it was the one that looked similar to Tyki that spoke. Although, he didn't have any top hats, just a monocle.

The smallest of the group was a girl who was chuckling. "Is she really in that tiny little body?" She did a small back flip and landed on a floating umbrella. Her clothes looked more like a Halloween costume if anything.

"Like you should talk, Road." A boy with some sort of cloth wrapped around his head scoffed. He was practically floating, or to Alice it seemed that way. His outfit reminded her of that fairytale character named Aladdin.

"But I like this form!"

_Every single one of them has blue skin and crosses!_ The four year old began backing away making more and more space between her and the... people.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?"

She glared. "My name's Alice!" Upon realizing her outburst she covered her mouth.

"So you're Alice? Well, Alice, unless you desire to see that brother of yours, you're free to leave. However, if you do wish to do so then you'll have to agree to the terms."

Alice learned many things from her parents and brother, and one of them was to know when to admit defeat. "Yes."

"Excellent!~" The clown clapped his hands together gleefully. "Tyki-pyon, since Lacie's personality will be too tough for her, not to mention suspicious, I say we make use of the fact that she have the ability to use Innocence~"

Tyki nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have any on you right now...?"

"Here." The 'floating' boy tossed him some sort of bright thing. "I found it in America. Busy place, America is."

"That's fascinating, Wisely." He replied in a bored voice as he caught the object. Turning to Alice, he grinned that creepy grin. "Saa, it's time for you two to meet each other."

"No! Nooo!"

* * *

><p>Few hours later Alice laid in the wet grass with a blue color scythe. She didn't move - or rather, she couldn't. The events if what just happened flickered through her head like scenes in a movie. 'What just happened?'<p>

"You're awake?"

Alice shot up to see the faces of the five 'people' from earlier. "What...?"

"It actually worked, how about that!" Wisely sounded slightly intrigued while he adjusted himself on one of the branches in the tree next to her. "She still doesn't know how to work it though."

"Who should explain it?"

The clown smiled - or is that even possible? "I will!~"

"Earl?"

He ignored them and faced the child. "Now listen closely cause I'm only going to tell you once~"

With a curt nod, Alice listened. Back at home she never listened to get tutors lessons and often tried to sneak out. This time though, she never even looked away. Alice really wanted to know what was going on. Things were still confusing as the Earl finished but she managed to get this gist of it.

"And in order to fully control Lacie's personality, you're going to at least need three Innocence~"

"Three?"

"Sodaiyo. One for each 'bit' or so I like to call it~ " Another clap of the hands and a chuckle. "She has three personalities mixed into one! Kindness, arrogance, and sadistic. These make up the Noah Lacie of Songs. Cousin of the 14th, daughter to myself, and lover of Tyki-pyon~ "

For some odd reason Alice was able to understand all this but the same time she couldn't. "Lover? Cousin? Noah?"

"We are the Noah, a group of fourteen humans whom have had the "Noah gene" within their bodies awakened." The monocle wearing one said. "Right, Road~"

"Uh-huh. Oh, Tyki, I just had the most brilliant idea!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"To make sure she doesn't try to escape," she started, glancing at the four year old. "you should put a Teez inside her."

_A WHAT inside me?_

"That's a pretty good idea." Wisely agreed, nodding.

"Very well." Tyki sighed.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out the cold that she just started to feel. "What are teez?"

"Teez are..." He trailed off unsure what to say.

"Ugly."

"Purple "

"Man-eating eating insects."

"Fun."

Tyki spun around and glared. "Can you guys just shut up?"

The others whistled as the annoyed man sighed and bent back down to Alice's level. The small girl stood there stunned as a strange purple butterfly appeared out of nowhere. It surprised he even more when she realized that the man's hand went inside her along with the insect. Tyki pulled out his hand and smirked.

"Now you can't ever escape, if you do... You die."

* * *

><p><strong>i kno i kno! could have been better! but now who kno what her life was like <em>and<em> how Tyki plays a role in it. i dont/didnt kno how 4 or 5 year olds act so yeahh sorry about that! anyway part 2 will be yp b4 halloween if my laziness doesnt take over~ lol**


	10. The Past Part Two

**Forgive my lazyiness! I've had this chapter done for awhile but never really got around to putting it up^^;; To be honest I grew bored of this story but now i'm all fired up! Just you want for it! You'll find your self unable to tear away for it! Speaking of which, because this part came out way too long I cut it so yes there will be a part three. Part three has all the fun stuff and a moment in which all you D. Gray-man will recognize (but with some differences of course).**

**Ah yes thank you _MusicOfMadness_, _Lathya_, _Anonymoose_, and _DarkFlame_ _Alchemist_ for reviewing~**

**Song(s) used: Reflectia - eufonius**

**Own only: Melody, Prim, Jack, Elliot, Safina**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The Past (Part Two)

About Two Years later...

A small girl with darkish brown hair with the slightest tint of red and pretty chocolate brown eyes dipped her feet into the water of the small lake as she sat on an old dock. A green forest surrounded her with a pretty blue sky and warm sun. A yellow bird landed next to her and chirped cheerfully, making the girl giggle.

"Kawaii! I think I'll call you... Prim. Is that alright with you?" She smiled as the bird flew onto her outstretched finger then chirped in response to her words. "Glad you like it! My name is..."

Prim cocked her yellow head to the side when a sad look crossed over the young girl's face. Her eyes became hidden under the small curtain of her bangs. Worried, Prim flew onto her lap and looked up only to have a tear fall onto her little head.

"Ah, gomen. Some bad memories just came flooding back." She used two fingers to pet the bird gently. "Arigatou."

Chirp...

"Hmm?"

Chirp!

"Do you have a family, Prim?"

Chirp! Chirp!

"You don't? Then why don't you stay with me?" A bright smile spread across her lips at the yellow bird's gleeful chirp. "I wonder, what is it like to fly high up in the air with all the freedom in the world...?"

Chrip?

"Hm Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm  
>Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm~"<p>

Chirp~

"Prim, you're a song lover?" She laughed as the bird replied with of angry chirps. "I think we will get along just fine. Maybe..."

Chirp!

"Well, at least you're better company than _THEM_. Not that they visit much anyway, the only exception being Tyki. Ugh, why me？!"

Chirp?

"Yes, they are _incredibly_ mean! Those guys are total jerks! Doing all this just for that Heart thing..." She sighed as she lay back down on the deck. "Telling me to one day infiltrate the Black Order... What so those guys take me for？! They even trained me! On top of that Lacie hasn't woken since."

Chirp! Chirp!

"I hope Elliot and Safina are ok."

At the sound of twigs snapping, Prim took off leaving the girl on her own to hum to some song that filled her hand. Feathers fell gently onto the water creating small ripples that spread wide and far ruining the young girl's reflection. Voices echoed throughout the area as some people wandered the forest.

"Hear that?"

"Yup, sounds like Melody is at it again."

"She has such a pretty voice, don't you think?"

"It came from over there!"

"By the lake? It seems like she's always there.

"Is she there now?"

"Maybe."

"Rumors have it no one has ever seen her except during the winter."

"Yeah. Very few have seen her."

"But everyone has heard her sing though~"

"Hmmm. I like hearing her sing."

"Me too."

Melody stood letting the light blue dress sink down to just above her ankles then dove the lake water as they came into the clearing. Once again, she avoided them. It's not that she hated humans or something like that; it was more like she was afraid. Afraid of being taken away from the peacefulness this lake held. True, it was difficult to survive out here but it was enjoyable and fun. She felt happy here and made her forget how she ended up there.

Coming up for breath she climbed up onto a rock on a different side of the lake. Ringing out her hair and soaked clothes, she sighed. Now she would have to put on some dry clothes from that closet she managed to make. Most of her outfits came from the villagers whenever they could find something 'unwearable' in their homes. She was thankful to them but still avoided contact with them though many would come search for her; probably either for their own gain or worry that she might be sick or something.

"So nosy. They still insist on calling me that ridiculous nickname. Thanks to them Prim most likely flew to China or France." Annoyed, Melody scoffed and stood up, jumping from rock to rock toward the sandy shore. "Then again, Prim doesn't have clipped wings. Hers are free and large. She doesn't have to stay here with me."

Her bare feet connected with the tiny rocks of sand and she tossed her hair back behind her shoulder. How many times had she done the exact same thing? How many times did she jump into that lake only to swim over here? How many times did her days repeat like a person stuck in time. Running away day after day, this was how her summer days went. Melody hugged her small frame as a sudden wave of loneliness and sadness washed through her like a coursing river.

"It's not fair!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as her legs gave in. "I can't do this anymore. All these thoughts and feelings keep changing in a blink of an eye. I don't know who I am! Alice? Lacie? Or am I this girl they call Melody?"

_Brother..._ She blinked away the salty water before gripping the soft sand beneath her.

"No, I know who I am. I am Melody Snow! She who I once was must never come out! I must lock Alice away in order to complete my mission and save Jack!" A determined look flashed into the once dull brown eyes. "And to do that, I need another Innocence."

A Few Weeks Later...  
>Melody landed swiftly onto the ground. Her shirt and shorts dirtied from her current activity. In her hand was a long light blue scythe which shape was like the Reaper's own weapon. A dark red liquid stained the blade, dripping onto the ground. Her long hair formed a curtain around her making her seem vulnerable. Arms moved quickly and without hesitation as she slashed up the enemy in front of her. Turning around she ignored the explosion behind and inactivated her weapon. Melody collapsed onto the ground along with her charm sized Innocence.<p>

Her brown eyes were wide as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I almost failed to suppress the other personalities. That was close." _I need to get another Innocence and soon!_

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

The girl stood, hair falling into place as she composed herself. Her gaze met the unique blue eyes of the blond teen stranger. "No, I'm alright."

"I'm glad." The boy smiled at getting a glare in return.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Bak! Nice to meet you, little girl."

A pissed smile formed on her lips. "My name is A-Melody. _NOT_ 'little girl', thank-you-very-much!" _Just because he's older-!_

Bak approached calmly, ignoring her murderous glare. "Well, Melody, did you happen to have seen who defeated the akuma?"

She hid her Innocence behind her back where it was safe inside her clenched hand. "Akuma? What's that? An animal?"

The elder boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I should've guessed you wouldn't know. Not many believe in their existence much less know what they are so I shouldn't expect a five year old to know."

"For your information I'm six and a half! S-I-X and 1-/-2!"

"And what, may I ask, is a six and a half year old doing out here alone?" Curiosity leaked into his voice as he spoke.

"None of your business!" Melody turned around and began to walk away when Bak's question stopped her.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"What's it to you?" She whirled back around to face him obviously annoyed with a hurt look hidden in her eyes. Her tone became low and soft, "It's not like you have anything to do with me so why would you care?"

"Of course I care. I know someone who is just as lonely as you are but too prideful." Bak laughed quietly to himself and the smaller shot a questioning look. "Even though everyone tries to befriend him, he just scares them away."

"Don't go comparing me to some emo boy just 'cause we might be similar. Besides what does that have to do with me?"

"Let's be friends." He held out a hand smiling at her. His words sounded sincere but one can never really tell.

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh？!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really." Turning away she crossed her arms. "It's just that you're not going come back after today are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tend to have horrible luck. Everyone I meet has something bad happen to them so I decided to stay in this forest only visiting the village during the winter. I guess you could say friendship never lasts for very long for me." _Excuses..._

"Nonsense. I promise you I'll visit again if you agree to become friends."

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

"And you're just stubborn."

"So is that 'friend' of yours." She motioned quotes as she spoke and her eyes flickered over to the forest then back to the blond teen with a small blush while taking his outstretched hand. "But if you're planning on being so persistant... I agree. However, you must keep your promise... If not 'forever' then at least for a week."

"Deal. You know, you're beginning to sound more like a six year old."

"Is that an insult？!" _Must be from hanging out with Tyki too much._ Melody retracted her hand only for it to be grabbed again.

Bak shook her hand a few times before releasing his grasp. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Um... Sure..." _He just ignored my question!_

"What's with that hesitation?"

"Nothing."

"You're very talkative at times, aren't you?"

Melody sat herself in the green grass of the small clearing and propped her head up with the palm of her hand. "Does it seem that way to you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"A bit." He laid next to her after removing the jacket he was wearing. Small sheets of paper fell out making a little mountain that - at the moment - went unnoticed by the older boy.

Picking up a few, she flipped them over and her face went blank.

"Melody? Is some-?"

"You..." She fixated her gaze on him. "You're a stalker...aren't you?"

"Stalker? I'm not a stalker! Whatever gave you that idea?" Bak countered sounding panicked.

The brown haired girl flashed the object in front of his face, showing him the photos of a small girl about her age on the other side. Bak instantly grabbed them and tucked them under his shirt. Some defensive aura radiated off of him as he glared at her.

"These are not photos of the girl I like while stalking her! _Not_ stalking her...!"

"Riiiight..." Melody rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt the place where she lives will allow you near the front gate."

A smirk formed on his lips. "Actually they do. In fact, I can go even past the gates. Not surprising really since we both work for the Black Order."

_Black Order? Now where have I heard that name before? It's on the tip of my tongue..._ Shrugging to herself, she turned to face the blond teen once more. "Why are you here when could be stalking that girl anyway?"

"I wasn't stalking!"

"Just answer the question!"

He gave a small cough that was followed with a simple glare before he began speaking. "I initially came here to deal with some research material when I heard some loud noises and eventually noticed the akuma. By akuma, I mean those monster things you probably saw before."

"Hmmm."

Bak faced her again upon having been finished cleaning the mess of photos. "That's right! You never answered my question about whether or not you saw who destroyed them."

_Damn! I forgot about that!_ "Um..." The image of the red haired man from a couple years ago flashed in her mind. "Yeah, I did."

"Who was it?" A twinkle sparkled in his eyes as he intently stared at her.

"Like I would know!" _Why does he care anyway?_

"What did he/she look like?"

Melody thought this over as she tried to recall the distant memory that she wished to forget. "It was a guy... Tall... He had long red hair and a strange hat. His coat was black but was much decorated. I guess you could say he seemed like someone loved to stand out and-"

"Ah ha! We finally tracked you down, Marshall Cross!" Bak was suddenly on his feet with a triumphant look on his face. "You won't get away this time!"

"Um..."

"I should contact Headquarters about this!" That's when Melody realized that there was a small black ball with bat like wings resting on the blind teen's shoulder.

_A bat ball? Vampire? The evolution of some unknown black creature?_

"It seems that I need to get going. He is going to love the good news and plus it gives me an excuse to see her~" He stood with a strange gleam in his blue eyes. Glancing at the small girl, he smiled and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

After Bak had left - skipping, if she must add - Melody blinked a few times. _What just happened?_

She shrugged and stretched, yawning a bit. That had to been the longest conversation she had with a... human. The blond man amused her immensely which made her excited for the next day. An amused smile formed on her lips. "Bak, was it? Omoshiroi!"

"Quite an interesting one indeed," a familiar voice stated in agreement.

"Che. And here I hoping what I sensed earlier was a cute dog but it turned out to be Mr. Butterfly Man."

"Butterfly Man? You must think you're really clever!"

Melody stood dusting herself before glancing in the elder's direction. "Relax, Tyki. I'm not stupid; I know what I have to do. I'm not going to give you reason to kill me and revive Lacie from some other person. Besides, I promised to save Jack." _Not to mention that Teez you stuck in me! _

"Smart~ Here, I got a gift for you." The man tossed her some glowing thing and she caught it eyes widened.

"Another Innocence?"

"Sodaiyo."

Her face fell slightly as though reminded of the harsh reality she lived in.

A sigh was heard as the Noah ran a hand through his hair—a movement that make any normal girl fall in love with him like an idiotic fangirl. "At least you have some sense unlike most kids. Let me give you good advice: Make that boy talk me more about the place where he works."

"I knew 'Black Order' sounded familiar. That's the Exorcists' headquarters, isn't it?"

"You catch on quickly," Tyki hummed as he bent down to her level. "Alice-"

She whirled around aiming to punch him but her hand was stopped as he blocked it. "Don't ever call me by that name!"

"Hm? Nande? It's such a lovely name."

"Because," She paused as she placed a hand on her chest, "Alice... is a sweet and innocent child. I don't want her to have anything to do with the things that Melody will do in the future."

"Mature now, aren't we?"

"Is that insult?"

"Are you forgetting who _you really are_?"

"Are _you_ forgetting that I _don't_ plan to let Lacie take over?"

Tyki chuckled. "At this rate it won't matter if Lacie comes out or not."

"Douiu koto?"

"I'm sure you'll make a fine woman when you get older~"

"Are you trying to make fun of-"

The elder man placed a hand over her mouth and leaned down to whisper five words in her ear with a deadly tone, _"Don't you ever fall in love."_

XXXX

Weeks passed by quickly and Bak had left weeks ago to go back to Asia - or was it someplace else? She never bothered to ask him too many questions about the Black Order during their time together despite Tyki's 'advice'. Sure she learned a lot about Innocence, their goal, akumas, Exorcists, and many other things but not in complete detail. Though she did get the name of the that man who was there that night. The night Fiene Village went up into flames.

Marshall Cross: An Exorcist with the title of General.

Melody didn't have anything against him really. He didn't know that Alice and Jack were siblings. It doesn't matter now anyway. Now she has to continue fighting, getting better, and infiltrating the Black Order. The only problem is: How long will she have to do this?

_It's too lonely. I wish... I could have a friend of some sort._

She sighed as she kicked the lake water sending droplets flying everywhere ruining her reflection. The animals around her instantly felt startled. Ducks took off squawking and fish swam away leaving only bubbles behind. She watched them run away from the movement that startled them. Could it be that she was running away too? Hiding in the forest like this...

"_Niji iro no kairo ni  
><em>_musuu no kotoba tachi  
><em>_hanbun dake demo  
><em>_koko naraba susunde yukeru_

_totsuzen no MELODY  
><em>_mata kasoku shite yuku  
><em>_kokoro wo tsukanda  
><em>_hitohira no kage mo keshisaru_

_manazashi kirakira  
><em>_amari ookikunai michi demo ii ne_

_soshite  
><em>_kakedasu tobikomu kiseki e  
><em>_miageru te wo furu hikari e  
><em>_tomaranai kimochi wo tsunaide yuku  
><em>_REFLECTIA_

_yurameku chikazuku ashite e  
><em>_kanaderu yumemiru mirai e  
><em>_massara na sora doko made mo tsurete  
><em>_namida no owari aizu ni_

_muishiki no melody  
><em>_kaze ni naru you ni  
><em>_kioku no sukima ga  
><em>_isshun wo motome tsuzukeru_

_maboroshi fuwafuwa  
><em>_fumidaseru nara kitto daijobu_

_soshite  
><em>_kasaneru unagasu negai wo  
><em>_michibiku oikosu jikan wo  
><em>_GARASU ni tooseba ukande kuru  
><em>_rasen no moyou_

_kazoeru tabaneru omoi wo  
><em>_hirogeru irodoru egao wo  
><em>_toumei na sora tsutsumareru tabi ni  
><em>_umare kawatte yuku kara_

_zawameku yokan sukoshi no kuusou ni  
><em>_itsu ka uchiaketai himitsu_

_nagarete egaite hiraite  
><em>_utsushite narashite mawatte  
><em>_chiisana uso sae yubi no sake wo  
><em>_toorisugiru_

_hedatete kowashite hashitte  
><em>_kaette mitashite utatte  
><em>_awakute tooi hibi wo sukuidashi  
><em>_hansha shitara_

_kakedasu tobikomu kiseki e  
><em>_miageru te wo furu hikari e  
><em>_orinasu ORB de watashi wo yobu  
><em>_REFLECTIA_

_yurameku chikazuku ashite e  
><em>_kanaderu yumemiru mirai e  
><em>_massara na sora doko made mo tsurete  
><em>_kagiri naku maiageru yo~"_

Her voice faded as her feet kicked the liquid substance once more. Melody froze as she heard a sound coming behind her. The familiar sound of bushes rustling startled her. She stood and turned around to see what was there. To her surprise two people appeared: one brown haired boy and a young man wearing a hat.

_How long were they hiding there? How much did they hear?_ Panicking a bit, Melody began walking backwards to keep the distance between her and the strangers reasonable.

"Ah! Be careful!"

"Don't take another step back or-"

Not heeding their words she stepped away again only to realize that there was nothing there to support her. Her foot reached the end of the dock and lost her balance. Surprise gleamed in her brown eyes as she felt herself fall into the water with a loud splash.

Melody tried to swim to the surface only to discover that she twisted her ankle. Not just that but the surprise of the fall caused her to 'breathe in' some of the water. _I don't want to drown! I don't want to die!_'

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being yanked toward the surface. Once her head was above the water, she glance behind her to see that her rescuer was the boy she saw. Closer to shore the man picked her up and set her gently on the side of the dock and did the same for the boy. The three stayed like that in an awkward silence.

_Are they father and son?_ "Um... Thank you..." Melody smiled a little as she looked at the two of them when a strange feeling flowed through her. _What's with this nostalgic sensation?_

"Haha! You're not very used to people, are you?" The man rustled the boy's hair but never took his hidden eyes off of her.

"Got a problem with that?"

"My name's Allen! This is Mana! Who are you?" The brown haired boy looked at her with one big smile.

"Um... Uh... Melody Snow."

"That's not you're real name, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"We heard about the rumor."

"I see." Her voice was quiet as she shook her head, "You're right."

"Then what's your actual name?"

"It doesn't matter." She turned away and adjusted her position to a more comfortable one, in hopes to get away from this awkward situation. But... Wouldn't that be running away?

"Hm. I see, then may I ask what you're doing here, Miss?"

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go..." The words had already left her mouth by the time she realized what she said. Melody waved heads in front of her as she attempting to erase the words hanging in the air. "Never mind, ignore what I said."

"How would you like to stay with us?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah but-!"

The man leaned forward to lock gazes with her. "You have no place to go right? Then you should come with us."

"I-" Her voice froze, her earlier thought swirling in her mind. _This could be a chance!_ "I would love too. I guess the loneliness is starting to get to me."

"I'm sure you and Allen will get along just fine."

"..."

"Everything alright...?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Melody nodded, "Yes. Oh, and... Uh... Call me Melody."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>Melody:<strong> You've got to be kidding me.  
><strong>Allen:<strong> What an interesting way to bring in characters.  
><strong>Lavi:<strong> Where's all the chicks?  
><strong>Kanda:<strong> ...  
><strong>Allen: <strong>Oh! It's Mana!  
><strong>Melody: <strong>I sound like a teenager! What happened to my youth!  
><strong>Lavi:<strong> Still no chicks...  
><strong>Kanda:<strong> Idiots...

**Anyway... Moving on! Thanks for reading! It'd be awesome if you reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it~!**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


End file.
